Sacred Jewels of Magic Kingdom
by CatLiTwins
Summary: White Wind Kingdom, kerajaan sihir yang terkenal akan kehidupannya yang aman sentosa. Namun, saat ke-12 permata suci milik kerajaan tersebut dicuri, keadaan sepenuhnya berubah. Beberapa pemuda dan pemudi terbaik kerajaan berjuang untuk mendapatkan permata itu kembali. Berhasilkah mereka merebut kembali semua permata? (NB : Vocaloid Character also added :D)
1. The 12 Sacred Jewels Has Been Stolen!

Catherine : Horreeee! Akhirnya kami dapat mem-publish cerita kami yang pertama ini! YEAAHHHH!

Lirienne : Yup! setelah sekian lama mengidam –eh- maksud saya . Setelah sekian lama memendam ide ini ,akhirnya dengan segala perjuangan yang berat *alah* kami dapat mempublishkan cerita kami ini! HOREEEEE!

Catherine : Ok, kali ini kami akan membawakan FF dengan Genre Fantasy . Yeaahhhh! impianku terwujud!

Lirienne : Catherine,ckckck *menggeleng2kan kepala* ^^".

Catherine : hehehe. . . XD

Leonard : Hey kembar!... cepetan kalian baca Disclaimernya. . . Readers dah pada nunggu tuh -_- ".

CatLi Twins : Oh Iya!

Disclaimer : Yamaha (Vocaloid Character); Hiro Mashima (Fairy Tail Character); CatLi Twins (Leonard, Catherine, and Lirienne Character)

Genre : Fantasy, Adventures, Humor, Friendship

Rate :T

Summary :White Wind Kingdom, adalah nama dari suatu Kerajaan sihir ,yang terkenal akan kehidupannya yang aman sentosa. Namun,pada suatu hari terjadi perang yang berujung pada jatuhnya ke-12 Permata kerajaan tersebut oleh sang musuh. . . Dan ini adalah cerita dari beberapa pemuda dan pemudi yang berjuang untuk mendapatkan permata itu kembali. Berhasilkah mereka mendapatkan permata tersebut? Dan bisakah mereka mengalahkan sang musuh itu?

WARNING:Cerita ini bakal membuat kalian kejang-kejang,mulut berbusa,diare,muntah-muntah,dan berbagai reaksi penyakit lainnya. Jadi saya sarankan kepada anda untuk selalu sedia ember dan obat-obatan di dekat anda! Oh iya mohon maaf bila ceritanya gak jelas dan masih banyak Typo. . maklum dah lama gak buat FF ^^" *Nyengir tak berdosa*.Satu lagi bakal ada tambahan 3 Char yang gak termaksud dalam Anime loohh...

Catherine :Summarynya ngegantung ya? *Ngelirik ke arah Lirienne dan Leonard*

Lirienne :Iya =,= . .

Leonard :Sudahlah ya. . summary mah ngegantung gapapa kali. Wong nanti bakal ketahuan pas readers membaca ceritanya.

Catherine :WOY! Copas kata-kata aye tuh =,="

Leonard : AHHHH Sudahlah, langsung saja kita buka FF ini!.

~HAPPY READING!~ =D

CHAPTER 1.

White Wind Kingdom,sebuah kerajaan dibalik hutan lebat yang diapit oleh dua bukit hijau kembar dan langit biru luas yang membentang angkasa. Kerajaan ini bukan sembarang kerajaan, karena sebagian besar penduduknya merupakan penyihir dan makhluk gaib.

(Catherine: "Hantuu dongg O.O" *dilempar sendal sama para char-*)

"NATSU!"

Seorang pemuda berambut pink berlari keluar restoran makanan siap saji siang itu. Mulutnya masih penuh dengan makanan.

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN MAKAN-MAKANAN YANG MAHAL! UANGKU TIDAK CUKUP!"

Nampak gadis muda rambut pirang mengejarnya.

"KYAAAA ! GOMEN LUCY!"

"Natsu!,Lucy! Kon'nichiwa!"

Teriak segerombolan *plak* suara kepada kedua makhluk itu. Dari kejauhan, terlihat segerombolan makhluk *-PLAKK-, ok ralat* maksudnya segerombolan anak muda lainnya,yang tadi meneriakki nama kedua orang itu.

"Ah,Kon'nichiwa minna-san"

Sang perempuan berambut blondepun berhenti dan menatap segerombolan anak muda itu lalu menjawab salam teman-temannya tersebut. Tanpa memperdulikan makhluk pink yang sudah berlari menjauh dari sang gadis.

"AKHHH NATSU! KEMBALI KAUU!"

Teriaknya ,menyadari sang pemuda pink telah berlari menjauh. Membuat,segerombolan anak muda yang terabaikan -sebentar- ini tersenyum swetdrop . Melihat tingkah kedua soulmate itu.

"Hey,Lucy kamu tidak mengikuti tes penyihir langit?"

Tanya perempuan berambut teal Miku,Hatsune Miku tepatnya.

"Oh iya! hari ini tes penyihir langit ya!"

Imbuh perempuan berambut sewarna senada dengan bunga kebanggaan Jepang itu,Megurine Luka.

"Eh! seingatku aku sudah mengikuti tes itu minggu kemarin," Jawab Lucy.

"Eh?! benarkah? tapi tadi di pengumuman itu. . ?!" Kata Luka bingung.

"Mungkin itu Jellal,"ujar Lucy menebak. "Dia kan punya sihir yang berhubungan dengan sihir langit juga"

"Ohhh iyaya Jellal-san aku lupa" Luka menepuk keningnya.

"Lucy-san!"seru sebuah suara yang bergeming.

Lucy melihat pemuda berambut pirang yang warnanya lebih pucat dibandingkan dengan miliknya,berjalan ke arahnya bersama pemuda berambut hitam pendek dengan mata merah.

"Natsu-san mana?" tanyanya.

"Tidak tahu! Sampai dia menggantikan uangku aku tidak peduli dengan keadaannya!"Lucy bersikeras.

"Lucy-san,jangan seperti itu padanya"Sting Eucliffe tersenyum paksa.

Ya,pemuda yang memiliki code di sebelah alis kanannya itu.

"Hmm,biarin" Kata Lucy .

"ha ha ha ^^" dasar PinkKuning (Author: a.k.a NaLu )" batin semua yang berada di situ.

"Ini aneh" tiba-tiba saja salah satu pemuda berambut pink -yang lain- mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Memang ada apa Luki?" tanya Luka kepada kembarannya itu,Megurine Luki.

"Padahal hari masih siang,tapi kenapa tidak ada penjaga satupun yang berjaga di kota ya?" lanjut sang pemuda menjawab kebingungan sang saudara serta teman-temannya itu.

"Iya juga sih,dari tadi aku tidak melihat penjaga satupun. Apa mungkin mereka sedang Mager?" kata Hatsune Mikuo,kakak dari Hatsune Miku.

BLETAK!

"Aduh duh Ittaiiii !"

"Itu tidak mungkin bodoh, lagipula kalian tahukan bagaimana sikap dari para penjaga itu? mereka selalu bekerja keras. Tidak mungkin mereka mager." Shion Kaito ,pemuda berambut dark blue ini pun berbicara -juga- setelah menjadi pendengar yang baik dan setelah dia menjitak kepala sang sahabatnya tersebut . Akhirnya dia mengeluarkan suaranya juga (Author: yeaaahhhhh Kaito-kuunn!. Direktur: Hmmppp =_=").

"Tadi,aku mengecek jadwal Dewan Royal hari ini,tapi sepertinya mereka tidak ada rapat" Rogue Cheney memaparkan, sahabat Sting itu. "Lagipula jarang sekali mereka rapat di hari Senin begini".

"Hey,ini hanya feelingku atau kabut di kerajaan semakin tebal?" Lucy melihat sekelilingnya.

Memang ,sudah tiga hari ini kabut melanda Kerajaan White Wind ,namun bukan disebabkan oleh hujan deras maupun hawa gunung.

Tap Tap Tap Tap

POFF

"Hey,kalian dengar suara itu?"tiba-tiba Mikuo bertanya kepada teman-temannya. Dengan mempertajam pendengarannya menggunakan kuping silumannya itu Mikuo dapat mendengar sebuah suara dengan sangat jernih hingga radius 9-12 kilometer.

"Suara? suara apa? aku tidak mendengar apa-apa?" kata Kaito menjawab pertanyaan Mikuo.

"Shhh. . suara itu semakin mendekat. . "katanya sambil menyuruh teman-temannya untuk diam. "Tunggu. . bau ini. . . ini bau Darah! "lanjutnya melihat sekelilingnya mencari sang makhluk misterius yang sedang terluka itu.

"HEH! DARAH!"

"Hey,lihat! bukankah itu Leonard-san?tunjuk Yuuma ,kepada pemuda berambut pirang/blonde dan bermata saphire itu. Yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka sambil memegangi lengannya yang berlumuran darah.

"Leonard-san!"Lucy terkejut mendengar nama itu,nama yang begitu dihormati diseluruh Kerajaan White Wind.

Setiap penduduk pasti mengenal siapa Leonard ini. Ya,kapten pasukan darat Kerajaan White Wind yang termuda dalam sejarah. Kerajaan mempunyai tiga angkatan militer, yaitu Militer Darat,Laut,dan Udara.

"Min-na. . "Sang Kapten menggumam pelan,lalu tiba-tiba ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh.

Semua menunjukkan kepanikannya.

"Leonard-san!"seru Sting.

"Bertahanlah! Jawab kami!" Rogue ikut membantu.

"Ka-li-an...Is...-na...-dow" gumam sang Kapten lemah -dan terbata-taba tentunya- sebelum ia kehilangan kesadarannya -pingsan-.

"Leonard-san!" seru semuanya panik.

"Oh tidak! istana! ISTANA TERBAKAR!"Teriak Luka melihat kobaran api yang berasal dari arah Istana.

"Miku!kamu disini obati Leonard-san. Yang lain ikut aku ke Istana. Kita harus pastikan kalau Istana baik-baik saja" perintah Kaito kepada teman-temannya tersebut.

"Ini tidak mungkin Natsu kan?" Sting berasumsi mengingat sihir Natsu adalah api.

"Tentu saja tidak! sebodoh-bodohnya dia ,Natsu tidak mungkin mengkhianati kerajaan!" Lucy berpendapat lain.

"Ayo kita bergegas" Rogue bersama Sting dan Lucy langsung berlari ke Istana mengejar Kaito and the genk *plakk* yang sudah berlari ke sana duluan.

Di Istana,terlihat segerombolan shadow yang sedang bertempur melawan pasukan Kejaraan Whithe Wind. Pertempuran yang dahsyat tersebut telah membakar dan menghancurkan setengah bangunan Istana itu.

"Semuanya! kita harus bertahan! jangan biarkan shadow-shadow -jelek- ini mengambil ahli Istana kita! Ayok semuanya! kita bertemput sampai titik darah penghabisan!"

"WOOOOOO!"

Teriakkan yang berasal dari seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang yang diikat ekor kuda bernama Catherine itu, di sambut oleh triakkan seluruh anak buahnya. Perempuan berambut hitam dan bermata Saphire -yang telah berubah menjadi Merah ruby- itu pun kembali menebas shadow-shadow tersebut hingga hancur.

"Sea Magic:Sea Trap!"seru seorang gadis-lainnya-yang pakaiannya terlihat seperti lolita-gothic berwarna hitam.

Dengan sihir yang dmilikinya,ia mengunci semua shadow itu dalam perangkap airnya.

"Kalian pikir bisa macam-macam dengan kerajaan kami?" lanjutnya sambil menatap tajam kearah kumpulan shadow-shadow itu.

"Lapor Catherine-sama,Lirienne-sama "seorang prajurit datang. "Markas senjata aman. Namun banyak prajurit terluka di bagian balkon Istana" serunya.

"Kirimkan bala bantuan segera!"seru gadis muda tadi,Lirienne.

Kalau Leonard adalah kapten Militer Angkatan Darat, maka Lirienne adalah kapten Militer Angkatan Laut,dan Catherine memegang posisi sebagai kapten Militer Angkatan Udara. Ketiganya sama-sama dikenal sebagai pejuang tangguh, berkat kemampuan mereka yang luar biasa.

"Catherine-sama,Lirienne-sama" teriak Kaito,dkk yang sudah sampai di Istana.

"Kalian ! Awas!" teriak Catherine yang langsung melemparkan pedang-pedangnya tersebut ke arah para shadow yang mengincar nyawa para junior atau teman-temannya itu.

"Haaa!"

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" Lirienne menghampiri -tiba,pandangan Lucy terbelalak. "Lirienne-san! Di belakangmu!".

Lirienne berpaling ke belakang,dan segera membentuk isyarat tangan. "Star Magic: Storm of Thousand Stars!" segera kumpulan bintang memusnahkan habis para shadow itu.

"Kami akan membantu" Sting,Rogue,dan Mikuo siap di posisi . Lalu,mereka berlari dan mengubah diri mereka menjadi Naga putih,Naga hitam,dan Seekor Serigala .

"Kami juga akan bantu" seru yang lainnya siap di posisi mereka masing-masing.

Berjam-jam pertempuran itu berlangsung. Namun para shadow masih tetap berkeliaran di Istana dengan jumlah yang bertambah dari semula.

"Cih,sial kenapa mereka tidak musnah-musnah juga !" Kaito bergumam sambil menyeka keringat yang menjalar turun dari dahinya .

"Sepertinya mereka dapat membelah diri mereka dengan cepat. Jika seperti ini. Sekuat apapun kita melawan mereka tidak akan ada habisnya" Imbuh Yuuma setelah melihat salah satu shadow yang sedang membelah diri menjadi lima itu.

"Cih, aku tidak akan kalah di pertempuran ini" Mikuopun mencakar,menggigit,dan membantai shadow-shadow yang berada disekelilingnya.

"Magia Cielo:Blue Moon!" teriak Luka mengeluarkan sihirnya,yaitu Blue Moon. Sihir itu menyelubungi para shadow dengan sinar biru yang dibantu oleh kekuatan Bulan. Para shadow yang terkena sihir tersebut akan musnah.

"Hah,hah . Sepertinya kekuatan sihirku melemah" seru Luka terbata-bata masih berusaha agar tetap fokus kepada sang musuh.

Lucy ikut bertarung dengan rekan-rekannya,berulang kali ia memanggil roh langit mulai dari Aries sampai Leo. Namun,usahanya itu belum membuat jera para shadow.

"Kalau begini terus,aku akan kehilangan kekuatan sihir!"Lucy bernapas terengah-engah.

Sting dan Rogue masih berjuang dalam bentuk hewan mereka. Kedua siluma Naga tersebut benar-benar sudah kewalahan.

"Jika begini terus kita takkan bisa mengalahkan mereka!" seru Sting kesal.

"MAGIC! TIME STOP!" teriak sebuah suara ,yang bersamaan dengan berhentinya waktu disekitar shadow. -Namun tidak dengan waktu di sekitar para pejuang kita ini- Dari kejauhan Terlihat dua orang manusia yang satu pemuda berambut blonde dan yang satu lagi perempuan berambut teal, yang sedang membantu memapah sang pemuda menuju teman-temannya itu.

"Leonard!,Miku!" seru Catherine menyadari siapa orang tersebut.

"Leonard-san! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?! Bukankah kau terluka?!" Lirienne heran.

"Miku menyembuhkan beberapa lukaku,cukup untuk membuatku bisa berjalan kembali." ujar Leonard.

Lucy,Sting,dan Rogue sudah terpojok dengan kehadiran shadow-shadow bodoh ini. Ketiganya entah tau harus berbuat apa.

BAM!

Tiba-tiba saja suara pukulan menjatuhkan ratusan shadow itu. Ketika melihat siapa pelakunya,Lucy,Sting,dan Rogue merasa lega. "Natsu!"

Pemuda berambut merah muda itu menunjukkan cengirannya. "Aku belum terlambat kan?" ujarnya.

"Kalian, kita harus mundur sekarang. Jumlah mereka terlalu banyak jika hanya kita yang menyerang. "kata Leonard memberikan Komando.

"Apa maksudmu kita mundur?!" Lirienne protes.

"Hei ! Aku baru mulai!" Natsu jelas-jelas tidak terima karena ia baru saja'Join in the Fun'.

"Aku tahu kalian pasti tidak mau mundur. Dengar ,kita harus mundur sekarang karena. . "

Sebelum Leonard menyelesaikan kalimatnya .tiba-tiba tanah terguncang .

"Apa ini?" Lirienne kaget.

"Pasti terjadi sesuatu di markas utama!"tebak Rogue.

"Ayo,kita kesana!"

"Ayoo!" teriak semuanya kemudian berlari menuju markas utama.

"Ergh...ergh"Terlihat Jellal yang terkulai lemas di tanah,tubuh vampirnya sudah mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"Penjaga macam apa kau Jellal?"tanya seorang wanita di depannya licik. Sudah pasti ia pemimpin shadow itu. "Meninggalkan kami sepertinya membuatmu menjadi lemah."

"Ergh. . . Jangan. ." Jellal mengulurkan tangan dan hanya bisa menggapai udara. "Jangan berani kau ambil barang itu...!".

Rekan-rekan lain sampai di markas ,Catherine,dan Leonard terkejut dengan apa yang ada di depan mereka. "Tidak mungkin!"

Mereka melihat wanita itu menggenggamnya. "12 Permata Suci Kerajaan!"

Pandangan Lucy,dan Natsu menuju ke arah lain. "Jellal!" seru keduanya.

"Ergh. . ."tiga pemimpin militer kerajaan maju bersama,bermaksud merebut kembali kepunyaan mereka.

"Kau tidak akan lolos !"ujar Lirienne marah. Namun sebelum sihirnya keluar,perempuan itu langsung lenyap. Ilusi

"Cih sial!,perempuan licik itu menggunakan sihir Ilusi!. "Catherine berteriak marah. "Pasti,akan kutemukan wanita licik itu!" lanjutnya menggertakkan gigi.

"Jellal ,apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" tanya Leonard kepada pemuda berambut biru tersebut.

"Erghh. . "

"Ah iya aku lupa. Miku cepat kamu sembuhkan lukanya Jellal "komandonya,Mikupun dengan sigap langsung melakukan tugasnya itu sebagai Peri Pengobatan/Penyembuh.

"Yozakura.."Jellal terbata-bata."Perempuan itu.. Dialah penyebab kabut di kerajaan kita.. Dia melakukannya untuk mencegah penduduk mengetahui apa yang terjadi sehingga ia bisa dengan leluasa mencuri 12 Permata Suci Kerajaan.. Aku datang tepat waktu.. Tapi dia terlalu kuat..Akh!"

"Maaf Jellal-san, tapi lukamu sangat parah . Harus segera di obati. Kumohon bersabarlah" Miku berbicara masih tetap fokus dengan penyembuhan luka Jellal.

"Jellal jangan banyak bicara!" seru Lucy.

"Berani-beraninya ia mencuri harta kerajaan kita. Ia akan membayar untuk semua ini! Yozakura!"seru Lirienne mengepalkan tangan.

"Sabarkan dirimu Lirienne, aku tahu perasaanmu. Tapi marahpun tidak ada gunanya" tiba-tiba saja Catherine menepuk bahu Lirienne, mencoba meredakan api kemarahan sang Kapten Militer Angkatan Laut tersebut. "Sekarang,apa yang harus kita lakukan Leonard?" lanjutnya ,bertanya kepada sang sahabat blondenya itu.

"Ke-12 Permata Suci sudah jatuh ketangan musuh. Jika kita bergerak ,mungkin kita akan berhasil mendapatkan permata itu kembali. Namun,ada kemungkinan besar . Mereka sudah menyiapkan jebakan untuk kita. Sebagai langkah awal sebaiknya kita biarkan saja dulu kejadian ini." jawab Leonard. "Tapi,ada baiknya kita bicarakan hal ini kepada para Petinggi Istana" lanjutnya.

"Huh.."Lirienne menghembuskan napas berat."Kuharap tidak terjadi apa-apa"

"Tenang saja Lirienne, hanya Raja dan Ratu saja yang mengetahui cara kerja Permata-permata tersebut. Selain mereka tidak ada lagi." Leonard mencoba menenangkan kegelisahan Lirienne.

"Jellal-san,kau baik-baik saja?" Rogue memastikan keadaan seniornya di Militer kerajaan itu.

"Aaa. Terima kasih" Jellal berusaha tersenyum pada kawan-kawannya.

Lucy melihat dari jendela Kerajaan. "Sepertinya kabutnya semakin tebal saja.."

"Ini mungkin pengaruh hilangnya 12 permata suci itu. Sihir di kerajaan mulai tidak seimbang." sahut Sting. "Aku mulai merasakannya, ketidak keseimbangan sihir ini".

"Kalau begini terus,efeknya akan berimbas ke kerajaan tetangga disekitar kita," tambah Rogue.

"Kalian berjagalah di Istana,"ujar Lirienne. "Kami bertiga akan pergi ke rapat dewan untuk membicarakan soal ini."

"Baik" ujar semuanya.

Seketika itu juga,Lirienne,bersama Catherine,dan Leonard menghilang dari hadapan mereka.

Seperginya ketiga kapten tersebut,Natsu dkk sesuai dengan komando mulai berjaga di Istana memastikan bahwa tidak akan ada shadow yang muncul kembali di Istana tersebut.

"Hah,sepertinya Istana sudah aman" Kaito bergumam, kini mereka sudah berkumpul kembali di Markas Utama. Setelah hampir 2 jam berjaga mengelilingi Istana.

"Hey Luka bagaimana? apa sudah kelihatan?"

"Bisakah kamu diam Luki. Kegiatan ini butuh konsentrasi yang tinggi "

"Hmm, ok ok. Huff"

"Hey Luka,Luki sedang apa kalian?" Kaito bertanya kepada duo Megurine tersebut. Satu alisnya terangkat pertanda bingung akan kelakuan dua kembaran itu .

". . . . . . . "

Merasa di acuhkan akhirnya Kaito pun berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka."Apa itu ?" tanyanya kembali saat melihat apa yang sedang kedua sahabatnya itu lakukan.

Merasakan hal yang sama dengan Kaito bingung + penasaran, akhirnya yang lain juga ikut mendekati duo Megurine tersebut.

"Ah ini adalah bola Kristal milik Luka" jawab Luki yang langsung mendapatkan jitakan gratis dari sang sahabat birunya tersebut."Ittaaiiii! HEYYY!"

"Gw tau itu bola kristal, yang ditanya sedang apa kalian dengan bola kristal tersebut!?" Kaito memperjelas pertanyaannya tersebut.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan bola kristal itu?" Natsu ikut-ikutan penasaran. "Bisa melihat masa depan?"

"Natsu-san ,kau pikir kerajaan sihir kita ini seperti kerajaan sihir kebanyakan?" Sting sweat drop. "Bola kristal itu tidak digunakan untuk hal semacam itu disini".

"shh! kalian berdua ini berisik sekali. bisa diam tidak?!"teriak Luka kepada ke-4 makhluk tersebut.

"A-Hay ma'dam!" seru Luki,Kaito,Natsu,serta Sting bersamaan ketika merasakan hawa mengerikan yang keluar dari arah Luka.

"Luka ini apa?" tanya dua makhluk berambut teal itu bersamaan.

"Ah ini, aku hanya melihat keadaan istana saat ini melalui bola kristalku ini."jawab Luka .

"Bagaimana Luka apa sudahh terlihat keadaan di sekitar istana saat ini?" tanya Luki.

" I-ini tidak mungkin!" "ada apa Luka!" tanya Kaito penasaran.

"Para shadow sudah berhasil mengambil ahli istana. sepertinya mereka menyekap ratu dan raja." jawab Luka.

"APAA!"

"I-itu tidak mungkinkan!" teriak Lucy tidak percaya.

"Kita sudah berkeliling disekitar Istana,tidak mungkin hanya dengan jarak waktu 2 jam. Shadow-shadow siala itu dapat mengambil ahli kekuasaan Kerajaan ini!" kata Yuuma masih tidak percaya.

"Aku juga sebenarnya tidak percaya, tapi. . Sting apa kamu bisa merasakan enerji sihir shadow itu?"

"Ya Luka,sekitar 10 menit yang lalu. " jawab Sting membenarkan omongan Luka.

"I-ini tidak mungkin!"

"Kemungkinan besar mereka telah menyelinap ke Istana saat kita telah selesai berjaga. Dan,dengan keberuntungan bagi mereka -kesialaan bagi kita- mereka berhasil menyandra Raja ,dan Ratu di penjara bawah tanah" Luka menganalisis kejadian-kejadian yang mungkin baru saja terjadi.

PRANG!

Tiba-tiba saja bola kristal tersebut pecah menjadi serpihan-serpihan kristal kecil.

"Ada apa ini Luka!?"tanya Miku kaget.

"Musuh!" Jellal berseru, masih memegangi lengannya yang terluka.

"Jellal-san! Kau yakin bisa bertarung?" Rogue kaget.

"Aa. Jangan khawatirkan aku," Jellal bersikeras. "Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kita bagi menjadi beberapa tim. Aku dan Rogue akan berada di sini. Natsu, Sting, dan Lucy bisa menuju ke ruang singgasana. Kaito, Miku, dan Mikuo menuju ruang bawah tanah. Luki, Luka, dan Yuuma pergi ke menara. Aku takut mereka menghancurkan bagian terpenting istana ini."

"Baik!"

Segera, mereka semua berpencar sesuai instruksi kata wakil kapten Militer Angkatan Laut tersebut, Menara Istana adalah hal yang harus dijaga ketat, bahkan ini dirahasiakan dari rakyat sendiri. Didalamnya terdapat sebuah perpustakaan, yang menyimpan berbagai informasi rahasia tentang kerajaan mereka yang seharusnya tidak diketahui orang lain. Hanya mereka yang menjadi raja yang boleh mengetahuinya.

"Kenapa kita mendapatkan bagian yang tidak enak ini" jerit Miku frustasi saat kakinya berusaha mencari tempat pijakkan.

"Hah kamu payah Miku baru segini sudah protes" ejek Mikuo yang langsung diberikan hadiah death glare oleh sang adik.

"Hey kalian sudah selesai debatnya?!"tanya Kaito bosan.

"Diam kau BAKAITO" teriak mereka kompak membuat Kaito harus mundung sebentar, sementara mereka terus melaniutkan debat mereka itu.

"APAAA KAMU TUH YANG!. . BLA BLA BLA BLA...! TAUUU!" Teriak Miku tidak mau kalah oleh Mikuo.

"APAAA DASAR KAMU ADIK YANG BLA BLA BLA BLAA! SADAARRR GAAKKK!" Mikuo membalas teriakkan Miku.

SAAHHH SAAHHH

"Suara apa itu?" gumam Kaito dari tempat mundungnya. "Hey,dengar suara gak?" tanyanya kepada duo Hatsune tersebut,namun di acuhkan karena mereka masih tetap asyik dengan perdebatan mereka itu.

Tiba-tiba saja mata dark blue Kaito menemukan sebuah pergerakan.

"Hey,guys. . sepertinya kalian harus berhenti sekarang juga"

"Diam kau BAKAITO!"

"Guys,kalian mau mati atau hidup? LIHAT KE LORONGG!" teriak Kaito sambil menunjuk ke arah lorong. Teriakkan Kaito berhasil menyita kesibukkan -gaje- sang duo Hatsune tersebut.

"O-oh"

"KENAPA KAMU TIDAK BILANG DARI TADI BAKAITO!"

"GW UDAH BILAANGGG BAKAMIKUOO!"

"Kalian berdua DIAAAMMM!" teriak Miku mencoba mendiamkan kedua pria tersebut. " Sekarang kita harus fokus melawan mereka" serunya ,sudah siap dalam posisi menyerang.

"Hah,apa boleh buat. Nanti kita lanjutkan lagi BakaMikuo" seru Kaito.

"BaKaito" jawab Mikuo.

Terlihat percikan-percikan listrik dari dua pasang mata tersebut. Sebelum mereka memulai pertempuran dengan segerombolan shadow-shadow di lorong itu.

"HUWAAAA! SUGOI!" teriak Luka ,saat memasuki ruangan perpustakaan kerajaan itu.

"Kamu terlihat senang Luka" Yuma menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung dengan kelakuan gadis di sampingnya itu. Saudara kembar dari Megurine Luki tersebut terus menerus menatap kagum terhadap tumpukan buku-buku yang terpajang rapi tersebut. Kumpulan buku-buku yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan. -Ingat masa-masa ujian penyihir dulu heh?-

"HUWAAAAA SUGOI!'seru Luki tak jauh berbeda dengan saudaranya itu.

GUBRAK!

"Mereka berdua sama saja" gumam Yuuma sweatdrop.

"Hey Yuuma!"

"huh?"

"Ngapain berdiri di pintu? kita harus berkeliling untuk memastikan bahwa tempat ini aman" Teriak kedua makhluk berambut pink itu. -Authir: tunggu. . bukankah Yuuma juga berambut pink? O.o. Sudahlah lupakan saja-

"Ahhh iya" teriaknya Yuuma ,berjalan menyusul kedua temannya tersebut.

"Natsu diamlah sedikit" teriak Lucy mencoba menenangkan sahabat pinknya.

"Apa dia selalu begitu Lucy?" tanya Sting yang sweatdrop melihat tingkah sahabat serta rivalnya tersebut.

"Ya,kadang-kadang..." jawab Lucy sambil melihat kearah Natsu saat ini. " NATSUU ! APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAANNN!" Teriaknya melihat kebodohan sang sahabat.

"Huwaaa ternyata tempat duduk ini empuk sekali" Jawab Natsu yang saat ini sedang mencoba duduk di singgasana Raja.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan bodoh! itu singgasana Raja! Jika ketahuan.." ucapan Lucy terpotong oleh teriakkan dari Sting.

"LUCY! NATSU! DI BELAKANG KALIAN!" teriaknya.

Lucy,dan Natsupun dengan scepat melihat kebelakang dan dengan sigap mereka dapat menghindar dari serangan shadow-shadow itu.

"Cih"Sting sudah berubah wujud menjadi Naga Putih.

"Huwaaa! saat ini aku bersemangat!" seru Natsu menyiapkan apinya.

"Dasar dia itu" gumam Lucy ,lalu dengan sigap diapun memanggil satu persatu roh langitnya tersebut.

Sementara itu, di Gedung Kehormatan -begitulah tempat dewan royal/kerajaan berkumpul disebut-, Leonard bersama dua kapten lainnya menghadap sepuluh ketua dewan dari masing-masing komisi.

"APA KATAMU?! Permata kita telah dicuri?!" teriak ketua komisi dewan yang paling tua, bernama Soma. "Permohonan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, Soma-sama," Lirienne mewakili ucapan teman-temannya. "Kami akan bertanggung jawab atas semua ini."

"Bertanggung jawab katamu?" kata ketua dewan komisi lain, Diana, seorang wanita tua. "Kita telah kehilangan dua belas permata suci yang menjaga keseimbangan sihir kerajaan, bahkan dunia ini!"

"Kejadian ini tidak bisa dimaafkan! Kalian bertiga akan dipecat dari jabatan kalian!" seru Rikiya, ketua komisi dewan termuda. Mendengarnya, ketiga kapten pun terkejut.

"Tidak! Jangan, Yang Mulia!" sahut Leonard memohon.

"Tunggu yang mulia."tiba-tiba saja Catherine berteriak . Saat ini Catherine sedang dalam keadaan yang sangat marah. Bisa dilihat dari warna matanya yang berubah menjadi sewarna merah darah.

"Ma-mata itu"batin semua orang yg ada disana saat melihat Catherine.

"Kami tau hilangnya ke12 permata itu adalah salah kami. tapi kami mohon, berilah kami kesempatan sekali lagi untuk merebut permata-permata tersebtu. Namun bila kami tidak dapat mendapatkan kembali permata itu. Saya akan menyetujui pencabutan jabatan saya saat ini." kata Catherine " Dan tentunya pemecetan saya dari pasukan Istana" lanjutnya dengan setengah berteriak.

"Catherine-san.." Lirienne benar-benar tidak bisa percaya.

"Hmm.. Mungkin kita bisa meringankan hukumannya."

Ketiga kapten itu menoleh pada sosok ketua dewan di pojok. Siapa lagi kalau bukan ketua dewan yang terkenal akan kepintarannya? Johann.

"Bukan berarti aku membatalkan pemecatan kalian," tatapannya licik. "Aku akan menunda pemecatannya."

"Apa maksud anda?" Lirienne meminta penjelasan.

"Kau benar, Lirienne-san. Karena itu kesalahan kalian, maka kalian bertanggung , aku memerintahkan kalian untuk mendapatkan kembali dua belas permata itu."

"Itulah yang akan kami lakukan, Johann-sama," Leonard menjelaskan.

"Aku benci dengan orang yang memotong omonganku, Leonard-san. Aku belum selesai," Johann menunjukkan kemarahannya. "Aku ingin kalian menemukannya dalam waktu.."Keadaan hening."15 hari."

"APAAA?!" Tiga kapten mulai gila.

15 hari?! Mengalahkan raksasa terbesar saja membutuhkan waktu dua sekarang mereka diperintahkan untuk mengalahkan penyihir jahat kelas S yang markasnya tersebar dimana-mana secara tersembunyi dan hampir menghancurkan tiga perempat istana. Dewan memang tidak waras.

"Baiklah akan kami lakukan. tapi dengan satu syarat"

"Apa itu Catherine-san" tanya Johann kepada Catherine.

"Bila kami telah berhasil mendapatkan ke12 permata tersebut . Kembalikan jabatan kami " Catherine memberi tahukan syarat tersebut kepada Johann.

"Hah! hanya segitukah. itu adalah hal yang mudah semudah membalikkan telapak tangan,asal kau tau Catherine-san. Bila perlu jabatan kalian dapat saya naikkan menjadi dewan petinggi istana " jawab Johann dengan nada meremehkan.

" Terimakasih atas tawarannya,Johan-san tapi saya lebih senang menjadi kapten ketimbang menjadi dewan petinggi istana. Asalkan anda tau itu.." kata Catherine membuat Johan menggertakkan giginya marah. "Saya mohon undur diri. " lanjutnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Catherine-san benar-benar melakukannya, ya kan?" Lirienne berbisik pada Leonard.

"Aa. Dia melakukannya."

"Apakah sopan bagi kalian berdua untuk berbisik di hadapan dewan?!" bentak Diana. Leonard dan Lirienne gelagapan.

"H-Hai! Mohon maaf, yang mulia! Kami permisi!" Leonard dan Lirienne menyusul Catherine yang berjalan keluar Gedung Kehormatan.

"Kau melakukannya, Catherine," kata Leonard, membuat tatapan bingung nampak di wajah perempuan berambut hitam itu.

Yang dimaksud Leonard dan Lirienne ini adalah penuntutan terhadap dewan. Sepanjang masa Kerajaan White Wind berdiri, belum pernah seorang pun berani menuntut pada anggota dewan, apalagi ketuanya. Namun, Catherine memecah sejarah itu dengan melakukan hal tersebut terlalu sering. Sudah kesekian kalinya ia menuntut pada dewan. Maka itu, ia dijuluki "Ratu Merah", melambangkan semangat dan sikap yang berapi-api dari dirinya.

"Apa maksudmu Leonard. jika yg kamu maksud adalah etikaku maaf tapi aku adalah orang yang tidak mau disalahkan sebelum aku berusaha untuk mencobanya, dan lagi memang inilah sifatku" jawab Catherine .

Lirienne sweat drop, tersenyum paksa. "Begitulah Catherine-san," gumamnya dalam hati.

"Kau diam saja daritadi, Lirienne," ujar Leonard.

"Ah.. Itu karena aku tidak mau macam-macam dengan dewan, aku terlalu takut," Lirienne mengaku

"Hey karena waktu kita hanya 15 hari sebaiknya kita mulai bergerak sekarang." Catherine mengingatkan teman-temannya itu. "Sebaiknya kita cari yang lain dan langsung kita diskusikan permasalahan ini" lanjutnya sambil berusaha menunggangi Unicornnya .

"Sejak kapan dia punya Unicorn itu?!" gumam Leonard dan Lirienne dalam hati, ekspresi wajahnya terkejut.

"Kenapa? kalian pasti penasaran kenapa aku bisa mendapatkan Unicorn ini?!"tebak Catherine melihat raut wajah dari kedua kapten itu. "Ahahaha,ayolah aku adalah Kapten angkatan Udara, ya sudah pasti kami anggota militer angkatan udara mempunyai Unicorn untuk masing-masing anggota. Oh,selain Unicorn kami juga punya pegasus dan beberapa hewan udara yang melegenda lainnya" jawabnya dengan wajah ceria.

"APAAA!"

"Hahahahha,sudah daripada membuang waktu. Ayo kita kembali ke markas utama" seru Catherine setelah puas ,engerjai kedua sahabat baiknya .

"B-Baiklah," Lirienne memunculkan sayap, sementara Leonard memunculkan singa di sebelahnya.

Ketiganya pun mulai berangkat meninggalkan Gedung Kehormatan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TO BE CONTINUE ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Catherine :Huwaa akhirnya setelah 2 hari mengedit akhirnya cep 1 selesaiii! Yeaahh!

Lirienne :Akhirnya selesai juga ya Catherine!

Catherine ;Yup

Catherine : Baiklah.

Leonard Hey! CatLi!. Cepat tutup ceritanya!

CatLi Twin :OH IYA!

SAMPAI KETEMU DI CEP BERTIKUTNYA! JAA!RNR PLEASEEE~!


	2. 15 Days Trial!

Catherine : Akhirnya sampai kepada Part II!

Lirienne : Capek nih editnya ._. Jadi readers hargain yaa~

Natsu : LIRIENNE CAPER!

Lirienne : ETDEH! SIAPA YANG CAPER WOYY!

Sting & Rogue : EDITOR CAPERR!

Lirienne : HUAAA JANGAN KALIAN JUGAA! =_=

Lucy : Eh openingnya jelek ._.

Lirienne : *batin : no comment*

Leonard : Berisik! =_= Mulai aja nape! Kalo ndak gaji anda semua saya potong!

ALL : EEEH JANGAANN! *sujud depan Leonard (?)*

Lirienne : Okedeh, minna-san! Tanoshimi-mashou!

ALL : HAPPY READING!

...

Rogue : Eh Lirienne ._.

Lirienne : Yaa? *berbinar-binar dipanggil seorang Rogue Cheney #eh*

Rogue : Descriptionnya mana ._.

Lirienne : OIYAAA LUPAAA! _ ARIGATO ROGUE-KUN UDAH MENGINGATKANN!

Sting : Rogue, lo mau aja ngingetin cewek pelupa kayak gitu ._.

Lirienne : Heh, siapa yang lo sebut cewek pelupa hah?! #deathglare Daripada lo cowok belagu!

Catherine + Leonard : LIRIENNE MULAII! #emosi

...

Disclaimer : Yamaha (Vocaloid Character); Hiro Mashima (Fairy Tail Character); CatLiTwins (Leonard, Catherine, and Lirienne Character)

Genre : Fantasy, Adventures, Humor, Friendship

Rate : T

Summary : White Wind Kingdom, adalah nama dari suatu Kerajaan sihir ,yang terkenal akan kehidupannya yang aman sentosa. Namun,pada suatu hari terjadi perang yang berujung pada jatuhnya ke-12 Permata kerajaan tersebut oleh sang musuh. . . Dan ini adalah cerita dari beberapa pemuda dan pemudi yang berjuang untuk mendapatkan permata itu kembali. Berhasilkah mereka mendapatkan permata tersebut? Dan bisakah mereka mengalahkan sang musuh itu?

...

Part II

"Natsu-san! Di belakangmu!" seru Sting.

"Hah?" Natsu menoleh ke belakang. Nampak segerombolan shadow menyerang. Belun sempat mengeluarkan apinya, Lucy datang untuk mencegah mereka menyerang Natsu.

"Gate of The Great Bull, I open thee! Taurus!" Muncullah sapi besar yang langsung membantai shadow-shadow tersebut.

"Natsu, kau payah," ledek gadis pirang itu.

"Hey! Beraninya kau mengejekku!" Natsu protes.

"Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk berargumen, Natsu-san, Lucy-san!" Sting mengeluarkan aumannya sambil sweat drop. Tiba-tiba, sebuah shadow raksasa menyerang Sting dan membuatnya mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Gyaah!"

"STING!" teriak Lucy dan Natsu bersamaan. Seperti yang kalian lihat..

(Catherine : Li emg FF kita pke gambar =_='

Lirienne : Biasanya gitu kan O.O

Leonard : Suruh para readers bayangin aja.. Gampang kan *sweat drop*

Lirienne : Wokee!)

Baiklah, seperti yang kalian bayangkan, muka Natsu pun berubah kesal seketika. "Kauu!" teriaknya menghajar balik si shadow raksasa.

"IGNEEL'S MAGIC : FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!"

Lenyaplah si shadow raksasa.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sting?!" tanya Lucy panik sambil menyentuh kulit Sting yang bersisik di tangannya.

"Ah.. Pukulan yang diberikannya sedikit sakit.. Gyah!" Sting mengeluarkan darah lagi dari mulutnya.

"Hey, Sting!" Lucy histeris.

"Hah, dasar Sting! Begitu saja tidak bisa ditangani sendiri!" sejenak Natsu kembali ke wujud manusia dan mengejek pria keturunan Weisslogia itu.

"Hey, apa maksudmu?! Aku sudah sangat serius, tahu!"

(Natsu : Woy Lirienne.. Kok gue ama si pirang bodoh itu dibikin berantem sih =_="

Sting : Apa maksud lo pirang bodoh, huh?!

Lirienne : Ehehe.. Semenjak Gray nggak dimunculin.. *maklum editornya nggak terlalu suka Gray XD -sorry Gray fans *bungkuk*- Natsu vs. Sting pun jadi :)

Natsu : Kalo gitu panggil aja Gray sekarang ._.

Lirienne : Gabisa! Private date sama Juvia!

Catherine + Leonard : LI IKLANNYA KELAMAAN! =_=" *sweat drop + death glare*

Lirienne : Ohiya ._. Oke back!)

"Gyaah!" Darah kembali keluar dari mulut pemuda pirang itu.

"Sting, kau benar-benar baik-baik saja?" Lucy khawatir. "Sebaiknya kau berubah wujud dulu.."

Sting pun segera melakukan anjuran Lucy, dan kembali ke bentuk manusianya.

"Astaga, Sting! Tubuhmu berdarah semua!" Lucy panik.

"Tidak usah khawatir, Lucy-san," Sting tersenyum. "Bukan apa-apa kok.."

"Hey! Hargai Lucy sedikit!" teriak Natsu. "Dia sudah sangat khawatir dengan keadaanmu, jadi jangan naif!"

"Kau yang naif! Sok membela Lucy-san!" Sting malah berargumen.

"Apa?!"

"Cukup!" Lucy berteriak. "Kalau kita seperti ini terus, kita tidak akan bisa mengalahkan musuh! Kita harus bersatu! Musuh-musuh inilah yang membuat kita stress sehingga kita bertengkar. Kalian mengerti?!"

Natsu dan Sting hanya bisa ternganga mendengar pidato singkat Lucy. Namun, mereka berdua tersenyum akhirnya.

"Oke!" seru Sting.

"I'm all fired up!" seru Natsu.

(Catherine : Curang! Natsu dipakein bahasa Inggris!

Lirienne : Eh biarin! :p *melet*

Catherine : LIRIENNE! *ngejar*

Lirienne : Kyaa! *kabur*)

...

"Kyaaaaa!" Sebuah teriakan menyita perhatian anak-anak itu.

"Miku!" teriak mereka melihat salah satu teman mereka yang di tangkap oleh shadow.

"Hey kau makhluk jelek, cepat lepaslan adikku!" seru Mikuo marah. Ia memukul bagian kepala shadow raksasa yang kebetulan menjarahi tempat itu juga.

"Mikuo, kau harus merebutnya kembali! Bisa gawat kalau kita kehilangan Miku!" seru Kaito.

"Aku tahu, Bakaito! Lagipula dia adikku!" Mikuo berseru saking emosinya.

"Berhenti memanggilku bakaito, mengerti?!" Sudut-sudut merah muncul di sekitar kepala Kaito.

"Haaaa...!" Mikuo berlari cepat dan langsung menendang bagian dada shadow raksasa tersebut.

"Kyaah!" Miku berteriak kesakitan.

"Miku!"

"Sepertinya, shadow ini bisa menghubungkan perasaan," Kaito mengelap bibirnya yang berdarah. "Mikuo! Hati-hati! Jangan sampai Miku terbunuh karena seranganmu!"

"Cih, penghubung indera, huh?" Mikuo bercuih. "Aku tidak setuju kau berhubungan dengan adikku!" Sekali lagi, Mikuo mengeluarkan aumannya, dan langsung menerbangkan si shadow raksasa itu.

"Onii.. chan.." Miku hampir tidak sadar.

"Bersabarlah, Miku!" teriak Mikuo.

...

Sementara itu, Leonard, Catherine, dan Lirienne telah sampai kembali di kerajaan. Mereka pun dapat melihat kekacauan yang terjadi meski dari jauh.

"Cih, apa mereka benar-benar ingin menghancurkan kita?" Lirienne tersenyum licik.

"Apa yang kau tahu? Shadow adalah percobaan untuk menghidupkan orang yang sudah mati. Mereka gagal dan memutuskan untuk mengambil kekuatan permata suci sihir yang bisa mengabulkan permohonan mereka," Leonard menjelaskan.

"Kau tahu soal itu?" tanya Catherine. "Kukira hanya raja dan ratu yang.."

"Aku bilang raja dan ratu tahu cara menggunakannya, bukan berarti aku tidak tahu informasinya," Leonard sweat drop.

"Ada satu hal yang membuatku bingung," ucap Lirienne.

"Apa itu?" tanya Catherine penasaran.

"Seperti yang kau bilang, shadow adalah hasil percobaan gagal para ilmuwan dan penyihir gelap yang mencoba menghidupkan orang yang sudah tiada," Lirienne menganalisis. "Bagaimanapun juga, shadow tidak punya hati dan perasaan, jadi biasanya mereka akan langsung musnah ketika kita serang, kan?"

"Um," Leonard mengangguk.

"Tapi, aku merasakan kalau jenis shadow ini sedikit berbeda. Maksudku, aku tidak yakin mereka menginginkan permata suci untuk menjadi hidup seperti manusia normal."

"Eh?" Catherine dan Leonard sama-sama bingung.

"Aku merasa.. Mereka bukan shadow asli," Lirienne berujar. "Yozakura pasti melakukan sesuatu dengan shadow-shadow ini untuk tujuannya."

"Maksudmu, Yozakura telah meningkatkan fungsi shadow?"

"Kalau begitu, shadow-shadow ini adalah shadow buatan," Catherine mengambil kesimpulan.

"Um. Dan bisa jadi, tujuannya bukan membangkitkan orang mati," Lirienne mengangguk. "Permata suci bisa mengabulkan permintaan apapun, itupun hanya rumor. Apa kira-kira tujuan Yozakura?"

"Ayo, cepat ke istana!" seru Catherine.

Mereka bertiga menuju istana.

...

"Kau shadow jelek! CEPAT KEMBALIKAN ADIKKU!" teriak Mikuo geram. Dia masih terus berusaha menumbangkan shadow besar itu dengan kekuatannya, dibantu oleh yang lain.

"Haaa rasakan ini!" kata Kaito menyerang shadow itu bersamaan.

"Baru kali ini aku melihat kau begitu peduli pada Miku, Kaito," Mikuo menatap si pemuda berambut dark blue itu dengan senyuman liciknya. Mendengarnya, muka Kaito langsung memerah.

"H-Hey! Memangnya ada yang salah kalau aku peduli pada adikmu?! I-Itu tidak menjadi masalah bagimu, kan?"

"Tentu saja masalah, kan aku kakaknya."

"APA MAKSUDMU?!" Kaito berteriak.

...

"Apakah shadow itu sudah musnah?" tanya Luka yang menoleh melihat sebuah bayangan hitam besar yang sekarang melihat ke arah mereka.

"Sepertinya belum, dan sepertinya ini akan menyusahkan," tebak Luki melihat shadow tersebut yang terlihat sedang marah.

"Mereka benar-benar ingin permatanya, ya?" Yuuma terus menyerang. "Sampai-sampai mereka masuk ke tempat rahasia ini untuk mencari informasi cara penggunaannya."

"Ada apa dengan senyuman itu, Yuuma?" tanya Luka yang baru menghajar segerombol shadow dengan bola kristalnya.

"Tidak apa-apa," Yuuma menundukkan kepala santai. "Hiiya!" Kembali ia menghajar sebuah shadow.

...

Tiga kapten pun telah sampai di taman Istana. Anehnya, keadaan masih sangat sepi di sana.

"Benar-benar tenang," Lirienne menatap sekelilingnya.

"Keadaan ini yang justru membahayakan," Leonard berpendapat.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar sesuatu dari semak-semak.

"Siapa itu?! Kuperintahkan untuk keluar!" teriak Lirienne dengan tatapan tajam.

Ketiga kapten itu bersiap pada posisi menyerang dan bertahan.

"Kamu yang di sana, cepat keluar! atau kubakar!" teriak Catherine telah mempersiapkan sebuah bola api besar di masing-masing telapak tangannya.

SST! SST!

Segerombolan shadow muncul. Jumlahnya lebih banyak daripada yang berada dalam istana.

"Cih," Lirienne mencuih kesal. "Wind Magic : Max Torpedo!" Lirienne menyerang mereka semua dengan angin torpedo berputarnya. Beberapa dari mereka lolos.

"Menyenangkan, bertemu dengan tiga kapten kerajaan sekaligus," kata si pemimpin shadow.

"Hah, jadi rupanya shadow bisa bicara?" Nada bicara Lirienne berubah licik. "Kurasa kalian bisa lebih baik dari itu!"

Lalu, penyihir itu maju ke depan.

"Soil Magic : Soil Attack!" Segera tanah-tanah dibawah para shadow bergerak bebas menyerang mereka.

"Gyaah!" seru para shadow.

"Catherine-san, Leonard-san, serahkan padaku. Masuklah ke istana!" serunya.

"Oke, kami percayakan padamu!" seru Leonard. Bersama Catherine, ia pun meninggalkan Lirienne.

"Mereka bisa bicara? Rupanya analisisku tepat. Mereka shadow buatan," Lirienne bergumam dalam hati.

"Kurasa terlalu dini untuk kalian untuk menghajar tiga kapten sekaligus," setelah mengatakannya, Lirienne tersenyum licik. "Pestanya baru dimulai! HAA!"

"Jangan meremehkan kami, Penyihir Alam!" seru kapten shadow itu. Namun, Lirienne menyerangnya tanpa ampun.

"Hiiya!" Tangannya menebas. "Kalau begitu jangan meremehkanku juga."

Dalam perjalanannya masuk istana, Leonard dan Catherine juga bertemu sejumlah shadow, namun bukan shadow yang baru tiba. Mereka sepertinya sudah kalah di beberapa pertarungan sebelumnya.

"Mereka benar-benar bisa menyerang lebih sering!" Catherine berseru. "Mereka bahkan bisa bertahan hidup!"

"Ternyata benar. Shadow-shadow ini sudah diprogram," Leonard berujar.

"Heeyyy! Kamu tidak khawatir dengan Lirienne?" tanya Catherine ke Leonard tiba-tiba.

"Buat apa?" jawab sang pemuda itu.

BLEETAAAKK!

"ITTAI!" Leonard mengusap kepalanya yang benjol. "Tidak perlu pakai kekerasan kan?!"

"Jelaskan maksudmu!" paksa Catherine. "Atau mau aku tambahkan bola voli pink di kepalamu itu?!"

"Tidak, tidak! Maksudku buat apa aku khawatir. Lagipula aku percaya dia akan menang. Dia kan kuat," lanjut Leonard melihat raut wajah Catherine. "Dia bukan anak kecil lagi, Catherine. Penyihir Alam bisa melakukan semuanya."

"Haahh, kau benar juga. Baiklah, ayo kita rebut permata itu!" seru Catherine bersemangat.

"Anak ini, padahal baru saja ia memarahiku," Leonard berucap pelan.

"APA?!"

"Ah, tidak! Bukan apa-apa!" Leonard bergumam sambil cekikikan melihat tingkah sang kapten angkatan udara itu.

...

DUARRR!

"Argh," seru Jellal yang dilempar ke pintu oleh salah satu shadow.

"Jellal-san!" Rogue panik. Namun, ia segera menghadapi shadow lain dan kembali berubah wujud menjadi naga. Siluman tersebut mengibaskan sayapnya dan membuat sebagian shadow keluar jendela.

"Skyadrum's Magic : Shadow Dragon Roar!" Ia mengaum pada sebagian shadow yang berusaha mendekati Jellal. Akhirnya, shadow di markas utama musnah.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Jellal-san?" ujar Rogue.

"Aa, kau hebat bisa mengatasi semuanya sendiri," Jellal memuji bawahannya.

"Ayo, kita ke tempat Sting dan yang lain. Mereka pasti butuh bantuan."

"Um."

Keduanya berdiri, dan menuju tempat lain. Namun sebelum itu..

"Kingdom Shield Activate," ujar Jellal. Ia memasang perisai pada pintu masuk Markas Utama.

"Aku kira hanya tiga kapten dan raja yang bisa melakukannya.."

"Lirienne mengizinkanku menggunakannya, jadi tak masalah bukan?"

Di sisi Catherine dan Leonard, mereka telah berhasil menerobos masuk ke dalam Istana. Di sana mereka mulai memeriksa satu per satu ruangan demi menemukan permata itu.

"Apa-apaan Istana ini?!" teriak Catherine frustasi. "Ini pasti ulah wanita jelek itu. Dengan sihirnya dia berani mengubah istana menjadi aneh begini!" teriaknya kembali.

"Perempuan itu sepertinya tidak ada di sini, aku tidak merasakan sihirnya," Leonard berujar.

"Jadi shadow-shadow itu sendiri yang menghancurkan istana ini?!" Catherine menatap sang kapten angkatan darat. "Wow! Keren! Bisa jadi kita menggunakan shadow buatan ini sebagai prajurit kita nantinya!"

"Baka! Kau pikir semudah itu?!"

BLEETAAKK!

"Itte.." Leonard mundung di pojok ruangan sambil memegang kepalanya. Catherine tersenyum puas. "Jangan mengataiku baka, oke?"

"Tapi kau memang baka!" Leonard membela diri, sedikit ait mata mengumpul di sudut matanya. Ia menahan sakit.

"Catherine-san! Leonard-san!"

Leonard menengok begitu mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"Rogue, Jellal!" serunya, kembali berdiri. "Kalian baik-baik saja?"

"Kami berhasil mengusir shadow di markas utama, aku sudah menghubungi pasukan untuk menjaganya," Rogue menuturkan. "Jellal-san juga sudah memasang perisai istana, jadi tak perlu khawatir."

"Jellal?" Leonard bingung. "Sejak kapan kau bisa menggunakan mantra pengunci?"

"Lirienne mengajarkannya," ujar Jellal. "Dia bilang aku boleh menggunakannya saat ia tidak di tempat."

"Kalian akan kemana?"

"Kami akan ke singgasana raja, ada Natsu dan Lucy disana," ujar Jellal.

"... Perasaan tadi aku menyuruh mereka untuk menunggu kami," Catherine bingung.

"Eh?" Tanda seru muncul di kepala Jellal. Dan..

"Mohon maaf, Catherine-san!" Jellal bersujud bersama Rogue. "Kami tidak mengindahkan perintah anda!"

Catherine sweat drop. "Eto.. Kalian berlebihan.."

"Ahhh, geez! Sudahlah! Sebaiknya kita cari yang lain, mengerti?!" usul Leonard.

"Oohh baiklah."

...

"Hah, hah, hah.."

Natsu, Lucy, dan Sting berhasil melindungi singgasana, walau sudah porak poranda. Shadow-shadow itu berhasil ditaklukan. Namun, tubuh Lucy mulai sempoyongan, Natsu dan Sting pun bersamaan menopangnya.

"Lucy!" Natsu berseru.

"Penyihir Roh Langit seperti Lucy-san tidak punya begitu banyak sihir, kita harus cepat menyembuhkannya!" himbau Sting.

"Sting!"

"Rogue!"

Rombongan Jellal dan kawan-kawan pun sampai.

"Ada apa dengan Lucy?" tanya Jellal.

"Sepertinya dia kehilangan kekuatan sihir," ujar Natsu.

"Kita harus membawanya ke Miku, ayo cepat!" Leonard memerintahkan. Maka, Natsu menggendong tubuh Lucy di pundaknya, berlari menuju ruang bawah tanah.

"Hey, Natsu-san! Kenapa kau yang harus menggendong Lucy-san?!" Sting protes.

"Masalah buatmu?! Aku orang yang dekat dengan Lucy, aku takkan menyerahkannya pada orang sepertimu!" Natsu membalas.

"Mereka benar-benar tidak bisa diam," Rogue hanya bisa pasrah.

...

Di ruang bawah tanah, Miku masih disekap oleh sang shadow. Mikuo dan Kaito mencoba menyerang shadow tersebut namun gagal.

"Hah, hah, sial! Shadow jelek! KEMBALIKAN MIKUUU!" teriak Mikuo murka sambil menerjang menyerang shadow tersebut.

"Mikuo!" Kaito kehabisan tenaga.

...

Sementara itu, kelompok Leonard dan kawan-kawan berlari menuju ruang bawah tanah, namun Sting berhenti seketika.

"Ada apa, Sting?" tanya Lirienne.

"Ah, tidak.. Hanya saja.." Sting ragu-ragu. "Hey, taichou-tachi, bagaimana kalau kita berpencar?"

"Itu lebih baik, sebagian bisa menjaga menara istana," Rogue setuju.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan ke menara istana. Ada yang ikut?" Lirienne mengangkat tangan. Hasilnya : Rogue dan Catherine.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku, Sting, Natsu, dan Jellal satu kelompok," ujar Leonard.

"Baiklah. Ayo!"

Segera, semuanya mengambil jalan menuju lokasi masing-masing.

...

Luka, Luki, dan Yuuma sudah terpojok di menara istana itu. Mereka semua mulai kehabisan tenaga.

"Luka!" seru Catherine.

"Oh! Catherine-san! Lirienne-san!" seru Luki. "Kalian sudah kembali!"

"Apa ada buku yang terobek ataupun tercuri?" tanya Lirienne. Dengan sigap, ketiganya pun menggeleng yakin.

"Fyuh, syukurlah," Lirienne bernapas lega. Lalu, ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya. "Cloud Magic : Invisible Shield!"

Segera, siluet-siluet cahaya tampak melapisi setiap lemari buku di menara istana. Lirienne takkan membiarkannya hilang meski hanya satu ataupun setengah lembar.

"Lirienne, mengingat tugas dari dewan.." ujar Catherine berbisik.

"Ah ya, kita harus menyelesaikan ini sekarang juga!" Lirienne berubah serius, tatapan wajahnya.

Tak lama kemudian..

"Minna!"

Leonard dan yang lain mendengar suara itu, ketika menuruni tangga bawah tanah. "Catherine-san?" Jellal menebak.

"Kita harus menghajar shadow itu secara bersamaan! Hanya itu satu-satunya cara!"

"Tapi bagaimana caranya?" tanya Sting.

Kebetulan, Mikuo dan Kaito mendengar pula suara itu. "Luka akan menggunakan bola kristalnya untuk mengumpulkan serangan sihir kalian, aku yang akan mengarahkannya agar tepat sampai di seluruh shadow dan mengusir mereka," Catherine kembali menjelaskan. "Ayo! Kita pasti bisa!"

Kaito yang mendengarnya, tersenyum. "Hara.. Bukan Catherine-san kalau tidak begini," gumamnya pelan. "Baiklah! Kami akan lakukan!" Pria itu tersenyum bersama Mikuo.

"Ayo, Catherine-san!" Natsu bersemangat.

Catherine pun mengangguk bersama Luka. Gadis berambut pink itu mengangkat bola kristalnya ke atas. "Aku siap!"

"Baiklah, semuanya! Siapkan sihir kalian!" teriak Catherine.

Semuanya meningkatkan kekuatan sihir mereka, bersiap untuk menyerang kompak.

"Haa!" Kaito mengangkat tangan dan memancarkan kekuatannya.

"AUUUUU!" Mikuo mengaum dalam wujud serigala. Dua pancaran sinar itu bergerak, dan akhirnya masuk ke bola kristal Luka. Giliran Leonard dan kawan-kawan.

"Grand Chariot!" seru Jellal menghubungkan tujuh bintang.

"Weisslogia's Magic : Holy Ray!" Sting mengeluarkan panah-panah cahaya.

"Kami mengandalkanmu, Luka!" Leonard mengeluarkan sihirnya.

"Igneel's Magic : Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu mengaum. Sama seperti sebelumnya, kekuatan sihir masuk ke dalam bola kristal.

"Skyadrum Magic : Shadow Dragon Slash!" seru Rogue, tangannya pun berubah hitam.

"Haiya!" Luki dan Yuuma bersamaan memunculkan sihirnya.

"Sky Magic : Heaven's Gate!" Lirienne mengeluarkan cahaya dari tangannya yang tertutup.

"Baiklah, giliranku!" Catherine menyiapkan bola api di tangannya. "HAA!" Sang kapten menembakkan sejumlah besar bola api ke bola kristal itu. Pada akhirnya, bola kristal itu bersinar terang, dan Luka pun menaruhnya di depan dada, menggabungkan kekuatan teman-temannya dan kekuatannya sendiri.

"Shine!" seru Luka. Ketika ia mengangkat bola kristalnya ke atas lagi, semua kekuatan itu memancar bagai hujan meteor yang memusnahkan setiap shadow di istana. Satu per satu shadow hilang, tidak ada bekas dari mereka. Tak lama kemudian, istana pun bersih dari shadow. Hal itu ditandai dengan lepasnya Miku dari genggaman musuh.

"Miku!" Mikuo menangkap sang adik. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Mi.. Mikuo.." Miku tersenyum melihat sang kakak.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Luki.

"Um! Kita berhasil mengusirnya!"

"YEAY!" semuanya senang. Lirienne dan Catherine hanya tersenyum, tahu tugas mereka belum selesai hanya karena ini.

...

"Begitu.. Rupanya mereka sudah dihancurkan oleh kumpulan bocah itu.."

"Ya, ma'am. Kami tidak pernah menduga ini semua akan terjadi."

Sebuah senyum terlampir. "Baiklah, kau boleh pergi."

"Baik."

Ruang singgasana itu nampak gelap. Yozakura nampak tersenyum licik sambil mengelus bulu rubah hitamnya.

"Kalian tidak akan pernah mendapatkan permata itu, bagaimanapun juga."

...

"HEE?! 15 HARI?!"

"Yap," Lirienne menggangguk. "Kita harus berhasil merebut kembali semua permata itu. Bagaimanapun dan apapun yang terjadi."

"Ini gila! Kita baru menyelesaikan satu misi dan misi lain datang!" seru Sting. "Gyaah!"

"Sting, tenanglah," Rogue menepuk punggungnya.

"Bagaimana Lucy?" tanya Leonard pada Miku.

"Dia tidak mengalami luka serius, hanya kehabisan tenaga," Miku tersenyum pada Leonard. "Sepertinya dia tertidur."

"Lucy.. Untuk tidur di saat seperti ini.." ujar Luka.

"Aah! Apakah kita harus melakukannya, Lirienne-san?!" seru Natsu frustasi. "Kita bahkan belum.."

"PEDULI AMAT SOAL PERAYAAN KEMENANGAN! TARUHANNYA JABATAN KAMI, FLAME BRAIN!" seru Lirienne dan Catherine emosi.

"Ah, dasar mereka berdua," Leonard sweat drop.

"Baiklah, kita akan mulai besok pagi, jadi persiapkan barang-barang kalian," perintah Lirienne. "Ingatlah bahwa kita melakukan ini bukan hanya sekedar tugas dari dewan, tapi kita memang harus merebut kembali apa yang menjadi milik kita!"

(Catherine : Ini kayak mo perang kemerdekaan Indonesia aja sih Li =="

Lirienne : Eheh..)

"12 Permata Suci Kerajaan White Wind Kingdom!" Catherine mengangkat pedangnya ke atas. "Kita akan membawanya kembali!"

"HOOO!" semuanya berseru.

"Padahal baru saja mereka mengeluh, heh," Leonard pusing dengan anak buahnya ini. "Nah, itu kan cuma Sting dan Natsu," Lirienne menepis.

Namun, tidak semua prajurit-prajurit itu nampak senang. Jellal memalingkan muka, lalu pergi dari gerombolan itu menggunakan sihir teleportasinya. Lirienne kebetulan melihat bawahannya itu. Ia pun menjadi bingung.

"Jellal-kun?"

...

Pada sore hari sampai malam, Leonard dan kawan-kawan membantu para prajurit dan ksatria istana membersihkan dan memperbaiki istana. Dengan sihir yang mereka miliki, pekerjaan terasa mudah dan lebih cepat. Apalagi, beberapa pemuka rakyat bersedia membantu.

"Raja dan Ratu ternyata tidak diculik, mereka diantar ksatria ke istana peristirahatan," ujar Luki yang baru mendapat informasi dari prajurit kerajaan. Ia segera membantu Kaito dan Sting memasang atap.

"Syukurlah," Kaito tersenyum.

"Melegakan sekali," Sting ikut senang.

"Ada yang melihat Lirienne?" tanya Catherine.

"Oh? Dia baru saja selesai mengatur ulang singgasana raja," ujar Natsu yang sedang mengepel lantai.

"Natsu-kun! Mengepel itu yang benar!" seru Bibi Kepala Pelayan Istana.

"Hai, hai!" Natsu kembali ke pekerjaannya.

Rupanya, Lirienne selama ini bertengger di tembok balkon istana. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya dan melihat langit. "Hah, Lucy-chan belum bangun, jadi aku tidak bisa cerita apa-apa padanya.." Lirienne bergumam sendiri. "Membosankan!"

"Itu karena kekuatan penyihir langit yang terbatas."

"Eh?" Lirienne menoleh ke belakang. Dilihatnya seseorang berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

"Lucy menggunakan kekuatannya untuk memanggil roh, dan kekuatannya sampai sekarang belum mencapai maksimal," Jellal menjelaskan. "Itulah sebabnya ia butuh istirahat untuk memulihkan kekuatannya."

"Kenapa kau tahu ini semua?" tanya Lirienne sesampainya Jellal di tempatnya.

"Aku juga penyihir langit, Lirienne," Muka Jellal jutek.

"Walaupun kau vampir?"

"Vampir penyihir, mengerti?"

Lirienne tersenyum. "Ayolah, Jellal-kun.. Jangan judes seperti itu. Nanti banyak wanita yang tidak mau denganmu loh."

"Buat apa kau menasihatiku seperti itu?!" Jellal bermuka merah.

(Lirienne : Kyaa Jellal blush! XDD)

Keduanya hening sejenak, menatap pemandangan langit sore. Lalu, Jellal mengatakan sesuatu.

"Maaf."

"Huh?" Lirienne menoleh.

"Maaf. Karena aku lemah, permata itu hilang. Semuanya," Jellal terdengar sedih. "Maaf, Lirienne."

"Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu, Jellal-kun," Lirienne membalas. "Itu bukan salahmu. Ini salah kami semua karena kurang peduli dengan keadaan istana."

"Lirienne.." Jellal terkejut.

"Lagipula, aku tidak menyesal mengambilmu sebagai prajurit istana, bahkan mengangkatmu menjadi wakil."

"Itu semua karena kau suka padaku, kan?"

"Jangan bodoh. Kau memang pantas mendapatkannya."

Sebelum bergabung dengan White Wind Kingdom, Jellal adalah anggota kelompok Yozakura, yang berarti dia adalah bawahan wanita itu. Ia begitu setia kepada Yozakura, sampai-sampai ia menyakiti temannya sendiri hanya untuk mengabulkan keinginan Yozakura. Namun karena suatu alasan, Jellal meninggalkan kelompok itu dan bergabung dengan White Wind Kingdom. Awalnya, penduduk kerajaan tidak percaya, namun berkat Lirienne dan temannya, Jellal diterima.

"Siapkan yang terbaik untuk besok. Oke?" Lirienne memiringkan kepala. Mau tak mau, Jellal tersenyum. "Aa. Baiklah, kapten."

Lirienne pun turun dari balkon, dan berjalan masuk istana. Jellal hanya mengikutinya dari belakang.

...

Lirienne : YAA! ITU DIA UNTUK PART II!

Jellal : Lirienne, kenapa aku selalu jadi chara jahat dulu baru baik sih =_=" *sweat drop*

Lirienne : Eh, emang kenapa? Kan diaslinya gitu ._. *dihajar Erza*

Catherine : Lirienne ^^" Btw minna, ayo kita selesaikan FF ini!

ALL : YOOOSHHH!

Natsu : Pokoknya, kalo FFnya selesai, Leonard harus traktir kita makan!

Sting + Rogue : RT!

Lucy : Eh, ini bukan Twitter ._.

Leonard : KOK?!

Lirienne : JAA, MINNA-SAN! JIKAI O AISHIMASHOU, NE?!

MATTA AERU! XDD RnR tanomu!


	3. Get the first Gem!

Catherine: Let's see. . hmmm . . .  
Leonard : si Catherine kenapa tuh? *bisik-bisik ke Lirienne*  
Lirienne: *melihat ke arah Catherine* gak tau tuh .  
Leonard + Lirienne : . . . =="  
Catherine: YUPP AKHIRNYA! chepter 3 yang kita tunggu-tunggu telah publish!  
ALL Chara : HORREEEEE!  
Kaito: Horreee gaji naik! *high five with all char *  
Leonard: HEEYYYY!  
Lirienne: Luka ,Miku! baca Discalimernya!  
Luka + Miku: okk!

**Disclaimer** : Yamaha (Vocaloid Character); Hiro Mashima (Fairy Tail Character); Studio Anime (Leonard, Catherine, and Lirienne Character)

**Genre** : Fantasy, Adventures, Humor, Friendship

**Rate : **T

**Summary : **White Wind Kingdom, adalah nama dari suatu Kerajaan sihir ,yang terkenal akan kehidupannya yang aman sentosa. Namun,pada suatu hari terjadi perang yang berujung pada jatuhnya ke-12 Permata kerajaan tersebut oleh sang musuh. . . Dan ini adalah cerita dari beberapa pemuda dan pemudi yang berjuang untuk mendapatkan permata itu kembali. Berhasilkah mereka mendapatkan permata tersebut? Dan bisakah mereka mengalahkan sang musuh itu?

Keesokan paginya, di istana terlihat sibuk dengan kumpulan orang yang membawa tas dan perbekalan.  
"Yossh! Aku siap!" seru Natsu memakai ranselnya.  
"Akhirnya, hari ini datang juga," Sting mendesah, namun tak berarti ia kecewa.  
"Kau yakin kita akan pergi bersama-sama?" Rogue menoleh pada Leonard.  
"Ah, karena musuh kita terlalu kuat, kita belum boleh terpecah dulu," ujar Leonard memasukkan beberapa amunisi ke dalam tasnya. "Lagipula tenaga medis kita hanya Miku dan Luka, jadi bisa merepotkan kalau kita masing-masing pergi ke tempat yang berbeda."  
"Hey, untuk apa amunisi itu?" tanya Lirienne penasaran.  
"Sebagai cadangan kalau sihir kita habis, kita bisa memakai senjata modern," ujar Leonard.  
"Hmph, aku tidak perlu itu," Lirienne menyombongkan diri.  
"Yayaya, karena kau Penyihir Alam maka kau bisa menyerap kekuatan lagi dari alam," Leonard sweat drop.  
"Semua siap?" tanya Jellal.  
"Catherine-san masih diatas, mempersiapkan uang saku," ujar Lucy.

"Lama sekali . . " ujar Natsu dan Kaito bersamaan

BLETAKK!

"Bersabarlah kalian sedikit ! jika Catherine tidak membawa uang untuk perbekalan. Memang kalian mau makan apa nanti di desa tetangga?" ujar Miku setelah membogem ke dua sahabat bakanya tersebut.

"Hmm. . Gomen ;_;" ucap Natsu dan Kaito bersamaan ,menunduk takut menatap ke arah Miku.

"Wanita itu memang menyeramkan" lanjut mereka dalam hati.

" OK! aku siap"ujar Catherine saat dia sudah kembali berkumpul dengan yang lain.

"Sudah selesai mengambil uangnya?" tanya Leonard ketika melihat perempuan tersebut.

"Yup,begitulah. Jika kita dapat memakainya dengan baik. Uang ini bisa kita gunakan untuk 10 hari kedepan" ujar Catherine sambil menghitung kembali uang tersebut.

"Hmm hmm" angguk Leonard mengerti

"Catherine-san , tujuan kita sekarang kemana?" tanya seorang pria berambut dark blue itu, Kaito sambil memegang kepalanya yang masih terasa nyeri.

"Kaito,kepalamu kenapa?" tanya Catherine,melihat adanya benjola di kepala pemuda tersebut.

"Ah, this? I'm fine, you don't have to be worry Catherine-san "kata Kaito dalam berbahasa Inggris.

"Itu semua terjadi gara-gara dihajar monster teal! ,Catherine-san!" teriak Natsu yang langsung berlari karena Miku langsung mengejarnya setelah dia mengucapkan hal tersebut.

Semuanya sweatdrop ^^"a

"Baiklah,Sekarang tujuan kita adalah menemukan hutan melody. Tempat para peri dan penyihir melody -musik- tinggal"kata Catherine menjawab pertanyaan dari Kaito tadi, sambil melihat sebuah peta dari kristal sang gadis musim semi itu -Luka-.  
"Ehh hutan melody? bu-bukankah hutan itu terlarang?" Miku merasa takut.

Pasalnya dihutan itu tinggal puluhan makhluk aneh yang siap memakan siapa saja yang memasukinya.

"Benar yang Miku katakan . Lagipula, memang ada yang mau tinggal di hutan tersebut?"kata Kaito membenarkan semua perkataan Miku.  
"Ada"tiba-tiba suara Yuuma terdengar ia mengucapkan bahwa memang ada orang yang tinggal di hutan tersebut. Yang berarti memang benar bahwa peri dan penyihir melody tinggal di hutan tersebut. Sang pemuda berambut merah muda dan bermata kuning emas ini terlihat sedang terduduk berusaha mengikat tali sepatunya itu. "Dulu aku pernah bertemu dengan mereka. "lanjutnya.  
"Hee? Siapa mereka?" Lucy tiba-tiba tertarik dengan cerita Yuuma.  
"Ayolah, ceritanya di jalan saja! Membuang waktu, Luce!" Natsu merengek.  
"Hee? Tapi.. Mou!"  
Lirienne cekikikan sendiri. "Ayo semua, waktu kita tidak banyak!"  
"AYE!" seru semua orang di sana.  
Mereka pun memulai perjalanannya, untuk menemukan permata sihir yang telah dicuri tersebut.

"Ayo, Yuuma-san! Ceritakan yg tadi!" Lucy sudah tidak sabar.  
"Lucy-san.. Kau penasaran sekali.." Sting sweat drop.  
"Tentu!"  
"Iya !jadi Yuuma , bagaimana kamu bisa bertemu dengan mereka?" Luka bertanya , gadis bermata azure itu terlihat tertarik dengan pengalama sang sahabatnya tersebut.  
"Ahh itu, itu terjadi secara tidak sengaja"jawabnya sambil menatap sang gadis

**-Blush-**

"erlalu dekat!"batin Yuuma berteriak melihat wajah Luka yang hanya 5cm dari wajahnya itu.

Catherine yang tidak sengaja melihatnyapun tersenyum penuh arti.  
"Ehem.. Yuuma wajahmu kenapa merah? sakit he?"ucapnya jail.  
Mendengar hal itu Yuuma pun mendeathglare senior serta temannya tersebut.  
"Ayolah, bukan saatnya memikirkan cinta!" seru Leonard.  
"Ayoayo ceritaa!" Lucy sudah menggoyang"kan kedua tangannya.  
"Lucy, tenanglah!" Natsu berteriak.  
"Eh?"  
"Okkk akan kuceritakan. "teriak Yuuma kemudian dia mncrtkn kisah pertemuannya itu.

**FLASHBACK**

Di sebuah hutan yang penduduk sekitarnya takuti, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut merah muda yang sedang berjalan sempoyongan. Terlihat bahwa pemuda tersebut sedang terluka akibat perperangan yang baru saja dia hadapi melawan 200 buronan penyihir kelas S.

"Ugh. . sial,tidak kusangka mereka bisa melukaiku sebegitu mudahnya" gumam sang pemuda yang kita ketahui bernama Yuuma tersebut.

Sambil memegangi sebelah lengannya yang terluka,Yuuma berjalan menyusuri hutan Melody dengan sempoyongan. Luka-luka yang dihasilkan akibat peperangan tadi menghambat pergerakkannya untuk segera sampai ke Negeri tercinta.

"Ugh. . sepertinya aku terkena racun di salah satu senjata itu. " kembali Yuuma bergumam, kali ini kaki-kakinya sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk berjalan.

Dia terduduk di bawah pohon Ginko besar di hutan tersebut. Darah segar masih terus mengalir melalui luka-lukanya tersebut. Merasa sudah tidak memiliki tenaga sang pemudapun memutuskan untuk beristirahat -tidur- sebentar mungkin bisa mengobati luka-lukanya tersebut.

Belum lama mata terpejam,belum larut ke dalam dunia mimpi. Indra pendengaran Yuuma mendengar adanya suara pergerakan dari arah semak-semak yang berada disisi kanannya.

"Monster disaat seperti ini? ayolah.. ." batin Yuuma berucap lelah.

Dengan sisa kekuatan yang ada Yuuma berusaha berdiri,walau itupun percuma karena pada akhirnya Yuuma akan terjatuh kembali .

"Oh tidak! Onii-chan ,onii-chan! ada orang yang terluka"

Yuuma sempat mendengar sebuah suara anak perempuan. Diapun kembali membuka matanya untuk melihat siapa pemilik suara tersebut.

SRAK SRAK

Kembali indra pendengaran Yuuma bekerja,kali ini dia mendengar suara semak,dan suara langkah kaki yang terdengar sedang berlari menuju ke arah suara perempuan itu berasala. Menuju ke arahnya,

"Lenka! " tiba-tiba saja suara lain yang lebih berat datang dari arah semak-semak itu. Suara bass khas anak laki-laki kembali terdengar di telinga Yuuma.

"Rin,Rinto! ada apa ini" seru suara bass tersebut.

"Len! ada yang terluka!" suara anak perempuan itu terdengar lagi.

"Lenka! Lenka! cepat bawa tanaman obat itu!" kembali terdengar suara bass dari pemuda yang pertama.

"Iyaaa ! . . Rinto,Len,Rin! Kalian dimana!" teriak suara perempuan lainnya yang sedang memanggil nama ketiga orang itu.

"rrhhh siapa. . " seru Yuuma lemah, sebelum ia mulai kehilangan kesadarannya. Dia sempat melihat,rambut blonde emas dan mata biru sewarna lautan dari keempat sosok tersebut. Dan mendengar nyanyian yang berasal dari keempat sosok tersebut.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Hmm hmm, begitu," Lirienne mengangguk-angguk. "Menarik.."

"Eh?"

"? ada apa Kaito" tanya Catherine melihat pemuda tersebut.

"Tadi kamu bilang ,rambut kuning emas dan warna mata biru sewarna lautan kan?" tanya Kaito kepada Yuuma.

"Iya,memang kenapa?

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihat orang dengan ciri-ciri seperti itu deh"

"Eh! iya juga ya! sepertinya aku juga pernah" kata Luka mengingat-ingat.

"Dimana ya?" kata Miku dan Mikuo .

"ehem. . maksud kalian apa ?" tiba-tiba suara deheman yang cukup keras, mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke seorang pemuda yang terlihat tersinggung dengan omongan temannya itu.  
"Oh iya! Leonardkan punya rambut emas dan warna mata sebiru lautan!" Seru Catherine,yang mendapatkan death glare gratis dari sang sahabatnya .

"Apa maksudmu?" empat tanda siku-siku kini telah muncul di pelipis Leonard. "AKU INI LEONARD! KAPTEN ANGKATAN DARAATTT! ARKHHH!" lanjutnya berteriak frustasi.

"AAHAHAHAHAHHA"

"tch"

"Tapi Leonard-san terlihat mirip denga salah satu penyihir melody yang kutemui waktu itu" seru Yuuma polos.

"AARRRHHGGG! SERAH DEHHH!" teriak Leonard frustasi kali ini dia memalingkan wajahnya.

"wah wah aku tidak mengira bahwa kapten angkatan darat ternyata bisa ngambek ya tidak Lirienne?" goda Catherine jahil terlihat seulas senyum kepuasan karena dapat menjaili kapten angkatan darat tersebut.

"ihihih iya Catherine,aku juga tidak menyangka" jawab Lirienne cekikikan.

"AHHHHHHH SUDAHLAAHHH! ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan!" seru Leonard -yang masih ngambek- sambil terus melanjutkan perjalanan yang tadi sempat terhenti itu.

"Ahahahaha dasar Leonard" semuanya ketawa melihat tingkah konyol dari Kapten itu.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di Cloud River, sungai legendaris yang konon diceritakan bahwa orang yang menggunakan airnya akan menjadi ringan seperti awan.

"Ne, jadi bagaimana kita akan menyeberanginya?" tanya Sting.  
"Menggunakan jembatan tentu saja, baka!" ujar Lirienne. Gadis itupun mengulurkan tangannya. "Water Magic : Bridge, appear!" perintahnya. Segeralah air berkumpul membuat jembatan.  
"Kalian seberanglah duluan," kata Lirienne. Maka, tanpa pikir panjang, segeralah semua orang menyeberangi jembatan itu sementara Lirienne menyeimbangkan jembatannya. Catherine dan Leonard sampai duluan, sementara Jellal hampir. Tiba-tiba, matanya terbuka lebar. "Catherine-san! Leonard-san!"  
"Huh?" Leonard bingung, lalu menoleh ke belakang dengan Catherine. Keduanya terkejut.  
"Wyvern?! Di saat seperti ini?!"

"Hutan ini benar-benar penuh dengan monster" comment Catherine melihat kumpulan Wyvern yang sudah mengelilingi mereka.  
"Tidak ada jalan lain! kita harus bertarung!"teriak Catherine sambil mempersiapkan ke-Tiga pedangnya itu.  
"Hai!"semuanya membuat pola penyerangan .

"Luka berapa jumlah Wyvern ini" tanya Catherine .  
Dengan cepat Luka menganalisa Wyvern-wyvern tersebut.  
"Sekitar 200 Catherine-san"jawabnya  
"Benar-benar masalah," Sting sudah terlihat dengan wujud naganya. "White Dragon's Roar!"  
Beberapa Wyvern langsung lenyap.  
"Ada apa, minna?" Lirienne yang masih menyeimbangkan sihir untuk membantu Miku dan Lucy berjalan berteriak. Dan sesuatu memukulnya dari belakang.  
"Aah!"  
"Waaa!" Lucy dan Miku terjatuh dari jembatan, dan hampir terbawa arus.  
"Miku! Lucy! Ergh!" Lirienne mengangkat tangannya ke atas. "Cloud Magic : Floating Boat!" Muncullah awan yang menopang Lucy dan Miku, lalu membawanya kembali ke Lirienne. "Ergh.."  
Namun pada saat yang bersamaan, Lirienne merasakan bahaya dan berbalik ke belakang. Tiran?!  
"Aaah!" Lirienne berteriak.  
"Meteor!" Jellal datang dan meninju Tiran itu. Ketiga gadis itu terselamatkan.  
"Trima kasih, Jellal-kun," kata Lirienne.  
"Tiran? Apa itu?" tanya Natsu.  
"Monster besar mirip dinosaurus," jelas Rogue. "Mereka suka makan manusia."

"Cih" Yuuma berdecih, terlihat bahwa pemuda berambut pink tersebut sedang kerepotan melawan beberapa Tiran yang mengelilingi dirinya.  
"Luka !"teriak Catherine.  
"Mereka bertambah semakin banyak. Kelihatannya monster-monster ini akan terus berdatangan kecuali kita dapat membunuh mereka dalam satu serangan"teriak Luka mengerti maksud teriakkan Catherine tadi.  
"Semuanya gabungkan kekuatan sihir kalian"perintah Leonard.  
"ha ha itu tidak mungkin! "Luki berteriak.  
"kekuatan kita belum pulih semuanya. Tidak mungkin kita dapat menggabungkan kekuatan"teriak Miku dan Mikuo berasamaan.  
"ini tidak akan berhasil jumlah mereka bertambah terlalu cepat"Kaito mencoba menangkis serangan dari salah satu monster jenis Killala itu.  
"Kalau begitu biar kami yang atasi!" seru Natsu yang terbang bersama Sting dan Rogue dalam wujud naga.  
"Kita selesaikan ini dalam satu serangan!" seru Sting.  
"HAAA!" Ketiga naga itu berteriak. "DRAGON'S ROAR!"  
Dan benarlah, semua Wyvern itu musnah seketika. Tiga naga itu pun kembali ke wujud asalnya.

"Ha ha,sudah selesai?" tanya Luki yang terlihat kelelahan karena habis membantai -hampir- 90 monster yang tadi mencegatnya. Dengan cekatan Luka dan Miku mengobati orang-orang disana.

"Bagaimana? apa kalian masih bisa berjalan?" tanya Catherine kepada yang lain.

"Yaa" seru semuanya.  
"Yosh! Ayo kita lanjutkan!"

Akhirnya, mereka pun keluar dari area Cloud River, semakin dekat ke Hutan Melody. Matahari pun semakin tinggi.  
"Hah, aku sama sekali tidak melakukan apa-apa," Lirienne kecewa.  
"Tapi kan kau menyelamatkan Lucy dan Miku," Natsu berasumsi.  
"Dan aku sendiri diselamatkan, kapten macam apa aku ini?" Lirienne mendesah.

"Tapi Lirienne-chan,kamu juga sudah banyak membantu kami. Jadi jika sekali-kali kami membantu atau menolong kalian tidak masalahkan? Lagipula kita inikan teman" komentar Luka sambil tersenyum ke arah ke Tiga kapten itu.

Semua yang mendengar komentar Luka segera menengok ke arah ke tiga kapten yang terlihat bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Iya Catherine-san,Lirienne-chan,Leonard-kun. Kita semuakan teman. Jadi saling membantu tidak masalah dong. Bukankah begitu kawan-kawan?" Lanjut Miku sambil ikut tersenyum.

Semuanya menganggukkan kepala setuju dengan perkataan Miku.

". . Terimakasih" Lirienne berkomentar ,terlihat diwajahnya seulas senyum tipis rasa senang bercampur terharu mendengar perkataan dari teman-temannya itu.

Mendengar ucapan dari Lirienne itu,semuanyapun tersenyum. Tak lupa Catherine dan Leonard, kedua kapten inipun juga ikut tersenyum atas perkataan sahabat-sahabatnya tersebut.

Sekitar 2 jam perjalanan, karena hari semakin larut akhirnya semua memilih menginap di salah satu lokasi yang berada di hutan tersebut . Karena menurut desas desus yang beredar , jika malam datang aktifitas para monster akan semakin aktif. Di Karenakan 65% monster 2 tersebut adalah makhluk yg hanya dapat bergerak di malam hari.  
"Jadi kita akan membuat tenda disini" Leonard berasumsi, ,setelah 10 menit mengelilingi daerah tersebut,untuk memastikan aman atau tidaknya.  
"Hmm.. Aku akan cek apa ada danau di sana, supaya kita bisa menggunakan air," Lirienne menawarkan diri.  
"Bukankah kau tinggal memunculkan sihirmu lalu jadilah air?" tanya Leonard.  
"Hee! Tapi bagaimana dengan yang lain?!" Lirienne berteriak.  
"Hey, Natsu-san, aku mulai kedinginan.." Sting memeluk diri sendiri.  
"Hai, hai," Natsu buru-buru mengumpulkan kayu bakar, lalu membuat api unggun di tengah-tengah.  
"Ne, bisa tolong ambilkan paku itu, Lucy?" tanya Jellal yang sedang membantu Kaito membangun tenda. "Oke," Lucy memungut paku di bawah dan menyerahkannya pada Jellal.  
"Hmm.. Kira-kira dimana permata itu berada?" pikir Sting.  
"Sepertinya kau bukan tipe yang suka berpikir seperti itu, Sting," ujar Rogue.  
"Urusai! Aku sedang mencoba untuk menganalisa!" Sting protes.

"Ahahaha"

"HUWAAA! Aku lapaarrr!" seru Natsu sambil memegang perutnya yang sudah berbunyi itu.

"Oh,iya jika dipikir-pikir kita belum makan dari pagi tadikan?" Catherine mengingat. "Luka,Miku,Yuuma apa bahan makanan masih ada?" tanyanya kepada tiga orang -chef- tersebut.

"Ada,Lirienne-san. Tapi tinggal sedikit" jawab Luka sambil melihat isi dalam tasnya .

"EHHH KOK BISAAA!"

"Ma-maaf Catherine-san,Lirienne-chan,Leonard-kun. Tadi ,pas hampir jatuh ke dalam Cloud River. Tidak sengaja beberapa bahan makanan terjatuh ke dalamnya dan terbawa arus . Sekali lagi saya minta maaf" ucap Miku menunduk ia merasa bersalah atas kelalaiannya tersebut.

"ahahaha,itu tidak apa-apa kok Miku-chan. Jangan takut seperti itu." Leonard mencoba memecah keheningan disana ." Lagi pula kita beruntung,karena saat ini kita sudah berada di hutan Melody" lanjutnya membuat Miku terbingung. Miku melihat ke arah Leonard dengan pandangan mata yang seakan-akan berkata Maksud-anda-Leonard-san?-saya-tidak-mengerti? nya itu.

"AH! Benar juga!,hutan Melodykan memiliki jenis tumbuhan langka yang dapat tumbuhan beberapa jenis bunga dan buah-buahannya juga bisa kita gunakan untuk ramuan sihir atau obat." ucap Luki sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah ,aku akan mencoba mencari buah dan beberapa tanaman yang mungkin bisa kita konsumsi" ujar Lirienne bersemangat.

"Kalo begitu aku akan mencari tanaman obat" kata Luki .

"AKU AKAN MEMANCING!" kali ini Mikuo yang berteriak,ternyata dia tidak mau kalah semangatnya dengan yang lain.

"Baiklah,seperti yang aku katakan tadi. Urusan air serahkan padaku" Lirienne mengulang kembali kata-katanya.

"Kalo begitu sisanya yang berada disini,bantu aku menyiapkan beberapa keperluan tenda" seru Leonard memerintahkan.

"BAIK!"

"A-a. . ."

"Miku,kamu Luka dan Yuuma yang memasak ya! " kata Leonard kembali.

"Baik" ucap Luka dan Yuuma.

"Ta-tapi Leonard-san aku tidak enak. Seharusnyakan aku juga membantu kalian mengumpulkan makanan" ucap Miku masih tetap merasa tidak enak kepada teman-temannya.

"Tidak masalah Miku. Kamu tidak perlu merasa tidak enak seperti itu kepada kami. Lagipula masalah kecil seperti ini saja kenapa membuatmu merasa paling bersalah,heh?"

"Ta-tapi Catherine-san"

"Tidak ada tapi tapi! Pokoknya kamu hanya mengerjakan apa yang Leonard suruh. Urusan yang lain biar kami yang kerjakan. Baiklah ! ayo kita mulai bekerja!"

"AYOO!"

Dan setelah itu semuanyapun berpencar ,untuk mengerjakan tugas mereka.

"Miku,ngapain kamu disitu? " tanya Luka kepada Miku.

"Hey,ayo bantu kami. Kita harus mulai memasak untuk yang lainnya" seru Yuuma yang mulai mengeluarkan beberapa bahan dari tas Luka.

"ah IYA!"

20 MENIT KEMUDIAN

"Luka, Miku , Yuuma makanannya sudah siap?" teriak Catherine sampai di perkemahan itu.

Dari kejauhan terlihat Catherine dan Mikuo yang sedang membawa dua kantung penuh dengan makanan. Yang satu kantung yang penuh dengan buah dan beberapa jenis tumbuhan atau sayuran yang Catherine cari di hutan . Dan yang satu lagi penuh dengan ikan hasil pancingan atau tangkapan Mikuo.  
"Iya sebentar lagi"teriak Miku yang sedang membuat minuman dari buah sapron buah yang hanya ada di hutan itu.  
."Tinggal menunggu supnya mendidih" lanjut sebuah suara perempuan Luka sambil terus mengaduk sup tersebut.  
"Luka itu udah mendidih" Yuuma memadamkan api yang ia dan Luka serta Miku gunakan untuk memasak .  
"Oh iya iya!" Luka menepuk jidatnya pelan.

"Ikan ini mau diapakan?"tanya mikuo sambil menunjuk ikan hasil pancingannya.  
"Buat besok saja . Breakfast "Komentar Luki yang tadi sedang mencari beberapa tanaman langkah dan tanaman obat yang berada di hutan tersebut.

Sementara itu, Lirienne masih berkeliling, dan tepat berada di sebuah danau.  
"Hmm.. Danau ini letaknya tidak jauh, tapi aku tidak yakin airnya bersih," Lirienne berasumsi. Ia lalu berjongkok, dan mencoba mencium bau danau itu.  
"Sepertinya masih segar. Pasti daerah ini terkena hujan belum lama ini," pikirnya. "Yossh! Kurasa bisa dipakai!"

"Baiklah kita lihat makanan ada, tenda ada, api unggun ada. yang kurang apa lagi y? " Catherine bergumam sambil mengingat-ingat hal-hal yang mereka perlukan. "aha! AIR!"teriak nya saat mengetahui hal itu.  
"Ada yang bilang air?" tanya Lirienne yang tiba-tiba datang membawa dua ember besar.  
"Nggak," jawab Natsu jahil. Lirienne pun cemberut.  
"Ahaha.. Bercanda, ayo bawa airnya!" Leonard memerintahkan.  
"Hai!" Lirienne berlari kecil membawa air.  
"Lirienne, darimana kau mendapatkan ember itu?" tanya Jellal.  
"Ah ya, seingatku kau tidak membawa ember," Rogue setuju.  
"Oh, ada kayu di sekitar danau, jadi kubuat ember."  
"Memangnya kayu termasuk alam?" tanya Natsu.  
"Memangnya kayu terbuat dari apa?" tanya Lirienne.  
"Pohon."  
"Yasudah."  
"ahahah sudah kalian seperti anak kecil saja"komentar Catherine sedikit cekikikan melihat tingkah laku mereka.  
"aahhh bukannya mereka memang masih anak kecil ya" imbuh Leonard sambil sedikit memperlihatkan senyumannya.  
"Mou! Tapi aku akan jadi dewasa secepatnya!" Lirienne protes.  
"Hai, hai.." Leonard hanya mengangguk

"Makanan siap!" teriak ketiga chef kita ini.

"Huwaaa akhirnya aku sudah lapaarrr!" komentar Natsu yang langsung berlari ke arah makanan tersebut berada.

"Hah dasar anak itu, giliran makan semangatnya minta ampun" komentar Lucy sweatdrop.

"ahahahahah"

"ITADAKIMASU!" seru semuanya menyantap makanan mereka tak lama kemudian. Seperti biasanya, Natsu makan paling banyak.  
"Oy, Natsu-san! Jangan habiskan semuanya!" Sting protes. "Bagi!"  
"Ambil sendiri! Nyam!" Natsu tidak peduli.  
"Natsu!" Lucy sweat drop.  
"kalian ini"Leonard menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya itu.  
Hanya Jellal dan beberapa saja yang makan dengan tenang. Mereka hanya menyendokkan sup ke mulut mereka.  
"Huh? Kau tidak makan ikan, Jellal-kun?" tanya Lirienne yang menggigit ikan.  
"Aku tidak begitu lapar," ujar pemuda itu.  
"Bukannya ikan itu untuk besok pagi? Hey Lirienne-san kenapa kau mencurinya?!" teriak Natsu.  
"Aku tidak mencurinya! Aku hanya mengambil!" seru Lirienne protes.  
"Mou, kalian ini bisa diam tidak sih?" ujar Jellal sweat drop.

Di tengah acara makan mereka . Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara nyanyian yang berasal dari dalam hutan.

"eh suara apa ini"tanya Luka penasaran.  
"ternyata mereka sudah mulai menyanyi" gumam Yuuma matanya terus memperhatikan arah datangnya suara tersebut.  
"suaranya sangat merdu"gumam Miku.  
"betul sangat menenangkan"lanjut Mikuo tak terasa kedua Hatsune ini memejamkan mata terlelap akan indahnya lantunan melodi tersebut.  
"hahhh... rasanya cape yang dari tadi di rasakan tiba-tiba saja menghilang" gumam Kaito .  
"aku jadi mau ikut bernyanyi!"ujar Luka bersemangat.  
"ayo luka kita bernyanyi" ajak Luki yang mendapatkan anggukan dari Luka.

Lalu merekapun bernyanyi mengikuti irama lagu. disusul dengan Miku, Mikuo, Kaito, dan Yuuma yang juga ikut bernyanyi. Terlelap akan suara merdu tersebut.  
Catherine dan Leonard yang mendengarnyapun tak ketinggalan. Dengan sihir mereka membuat 2 buah gitar dari kayu lalu ikut bernyanyi bernama

.  
Tersisa Lirienne, Jellal, Lucy, dan ketiga naga yang hanya tersenyum melihat semuanya.  
"Kau tidak menyanyi, Luce?" tanya Natsu dengan muka innocent.  
"Kau sendiri?" Lucy balas bertanya.  
"Kudengar Sting dan Rogue juga punya suara yang keren," Lirienne berucap.  
"Hah, Lirienne-san belum tau apa-apa tentangku," Sting membusungkan.  
"Nah kan, belagunya keluar lagi tuh," Natsu mengejek.  
"Heh! Itu kenyataan!"  
"Jellal juga bisa menyanyi kan?" tanya Lucy.  
"Eh?!" Semburat merah muncul di pipi  
pemuda yg satu itu. "Aku.. Ehm.. Hanya tidak sering bernyanyi!"  
"Alasan!" Lirienne, Natsu, dan Lucy bersamaan mengejek Jellal.  
"Hey!" Jellal protes.  
"Oh ya, aku penasaran dengan teman kecil kita," ujar Sting.  
"Siapa?" tanya Lucy.  
"Lucy-san. Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu," timpal Rogue.  
Akhirnya, malam itupun berlalu dengan obrolan dan nyanyian kelompok prajurit itu.

Keesokkan paginya.  
"hoaammm masih jauh Yuuma?"tanya Luki masih setengah sadar dari tidurnya.  
"sedikit lagi. tinggal melewati lembah kematian. "jawabnya membuat semua orang di situ terdiam tak bergerak.  
"kamu bercandakan?"tanya Mikuo sambil tersenyum canggung. Namun jawaban yang di dapat adalah anggukan keyakinan oleh Yuuma

"Catherine-san ini bohongkan?"tanya Luka.  
"haa aku tahu kalian takut. Tapi kita memang harus melewatinya"jawab Catherine santai.  
"BENCANA!"Batin anak-anak muda tersebut.

Lembah Kematian adalah salah satu dari puluhan tempat yang dilarang untuk dimasuki oleh orang biasa.  
Karena konon tempat itu merupakan tempat penghubung antar dimensi. Yaitu dimensi para Fairy dan juga Dark Side . Dark Side sendiri adalah sekumpulan orang atau monster yang mempunyai kekuatan kegelapan yang dahsyat .

"Sebentar, Hutan Melody ini belum kita lewati kan? Kita bahkan masih berada di tengah-tengahnya," Lucy menjelaskan.

Tiba-tiba saja, Lirienne berhenti. "Sihir ini.."  
"Ada yang salah, Lirienne?" tanya Leonard menoleh ke belakang.  
"Aku rasa.. Itu ada di sini," ujar Lirienne. "Permata Suci Pertama, Permata Api."  
Mendengarnya, semua terkejut "APA?!"  
"Itu ada di sini?!" Sting memastikan.  
"Aku bisa merasakannya! Aku yakin!" Lirienne mengangguk. Lalu, kepala Lirienne terangkat dan melihat asap mengepul di udara. "Itu!"  
Semuanya melihat. "Api!" Leonard berseru. "Ayo!"  
Mereka pun berlari menuju arah asap tersebut.

Rupanya, mereka telah keluar dari Hutan Melody berkat asap tersebut. Namun berita buruknya, hal itu malah menuntun mereka ke Lembah Kematian.  
"I-inikan"  
"LEMBAH KEMATIAN! !"teriak semuanya mengetahui tempat mereka saat ini.  
"lihat itu!"teriak Luka.  
Semuanya melihat kearah yang ditunjukkan oleh Luka.  
Disana, tepat di tengah-tengah pusat lembah itu. Terlihat sebuah permata berwarna merah yang dikeliling oleh monster dan orang-orang yang berasal darr Dark Side.  
Mereka terlihat mencoba untuk mendekati permata tersebut. Namun di tolak oleh permata ,di tunjukkan dengan adanya api yang mengelilingi permata itu. Karena hanya orang yang berhubungan dengan Kerajaan White Wind saja yang dapat menyentuh permata itu.  
"Untuk apa Yozakura menyebar permata itu disini?" tanya Lirienne.  
"Mengunci kekuatan api," jelas Jellal. "Dia ingin menguasai api di daerah ini, sehingga ia bisa menghancurkan lembah kematian dan Hutan Melody. Otomatis, Wyvern, Tiran, dan monster lainnya akan kehilangan tempat tinggal, sehingga Yozakura dapat menggunakan mereka sebagai pasukannya. Sama seperti shadow-shadow itu."  
"Benarkah?" tanya Rogue.  
"Ah, setidaknya itu yang kupikirkan."

"Kita harus menghalangi rencana Yozakura. " Catherine berbicara .  
"Analisis selesai"  
"Bagaimana keadaannya Luka?" tanya Leonard kepada gadis berambut sewarna permen kapas tersebut.  
"Sepertinya kehadiran permata itu di lembah ini . Telah mengacaukan gerbang portal dimensi. Sehingga memungkinkan dark side dapat memasuki dunia kita melalui gerbang itu" kata Luka memberitahu hasil klarifikasi dari analisanya tersebut.  
"Berarti pengaruh permata dilembah ini sangat kuat. Jika permata tidak dapat kita ambil maka akan mengacaukan gerbang dimensi sehingga akan menimbulkan ledakan yang dahsyat yang dapat menghancurkan jagad raya ini"asumsi Luki.  
"kalau begitu gawat!" teriak kaito membuat yang lain harus menutup kuping mereka jika tidak ingin tuli secara permanen.

"!" Mata Sting terbelalak.  
"Ada apa, Sting?" tanya Rogue.  
"Sihir mulai tidak stabil.. Kurasa penyihir api tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya.."  
"Hey! Apa maksudmu?!" seru Natsu protes.  
"Aku bilang di kerajaan, bodoh! Bukan disini!" Sting berteriak.  
"Tapi tetap saja, sihir mulai tidak seimbang," Lucy berpikir.  
"Mungkin aku bisa memperlambatnya," Lirienne mengajukan diri. "Gravity Magic : Stabilize!"  
Namun, tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Astaga, tidak! Kekuatanku tidak berhasil!"Lirienne terkejut. Semuanya pun ternganga kaget.  
"Apa?!" Jellal tak percaya.  
"Sihirmu tidak berguna di sini, penyihir alam kecil."  
"?!" Semua pasukan menoleh ke asal suara yang mengejek Lirienne itu. Rupanya ilusi Yozakura lagi, berdiri di sebelah permata suci.  
"Yozakura!"  
"Hmm," Wanita itu tersenyum licik.  
"Kenapa kau bisa menyentuh permata itu?!" seru Jellal.  
"Kau tidak tahu? Aku memutus link mereka yang menghubungkannya dengan kerajaan busuk kalian itu," ujar Yozakura.  
"Kerajaan busuk katamu?!" Lucy protes.  
"Mustahil! Bagaimana kau bisa membuka segelnya?!" Leonard terkejut.  
"Dasar bodoh, selama 8 tahun terakhir aku mempelajari sihir terlarang untuk memecah hubungan rahasia. Tentu saja aku dapat melakukannya," Yozakura berkata lagi.  
"Grr.." Lirienne mulai emosi. "Kembalikan kekuatan sihirku!"  
"Apa? Kekuatan sihirmu? Aku tidak tertarik mencuri sihir payahmu, penyihir alam kecil," kata Yozakura. "Kalian tidak akan pernah bisa merebut kembali permata suci! Hahaha!" Setelah itu, ia menghilang.  
"cih wanita itu. dia akan membalas untuk semua iniiiiii!" teriak Catherine. "akan kupastikan dia tidak akan dapat melihat matahari bersinar lagi . Pasti!" lanjutnya.

"HIIIII!" batin semuanya bergejolak takut. "Menyeramkan!"

Sekarang ini Catherine sudah berada dalam mode tempur. Bisa di lihat dari beberapa segel mantra serta senjata yang -melayang layang- di sekelilingnya.  
Dengan lihai Catherine mengambil salah satu pedang kesayangannya tersebut. Lalu meluncur menuruni lembah kematian.

"hah dasar anak itu"kata Leonard sweatdrop melihat tingkah Catherine tersebut.  
"Ayo kita rebut permatanya"lanjut sang pemuda kapten angkatan darat tersebut sambil mengikuti jejak temannya yaitu ikut meluncur menuruni lembah kematian.

Lirienne mendesah selagi berlari. "Yozakura benar."  
"Huh? Apa maksudmu?!" sekali lagi Natsu protes. Ia merasa heran karena tidak biasanya Lirienne membenarkan musuh.  
"Permata itu hanya akan bereaksi dengan elemen yang sama sepertinya," ujar Lirienne menjelaskan.  
"Kalau begitu, yang dapat merebut permata itu adalah.." Rogue menyimpulkan.  
"Pengguna api!" seru semuanya.  
"Yossh! I'm all fired up!" Natsu langsung berubah menjadi naga api dan terbang. "Hiyaa!" Dengan kebasan sayapnya, Natsu menghapus keberadaan shadow-shadow tersebut.  
"Three Circle Magic : Water Mirror!" Jellal mengucapkan mantera. Ia ikut membantu Natsu dan kawan-kawan yang lain.

Semuanya bertarung melawan para shadow-shadow itu.

"Natsu! ambil permatanya! kami akan melindungimu!" perintah Catherine ke Natsu.  
Tanpa aba-aba semuanya pun membuat posisi bertahan dan menyerang untuk melindungi Natsu yang akan mengambil permata tersebut.  
"Cepatlah natsu! sihir lembah ini mulai tidak stabil! "teriak yuuma.  
"Okeoke!" Natsu mulai mempercepat gerakannya. Sting dan Rogue juga mulai membuat perisai.  
"Lirienne-san! Kau harus melakukan sesuatu!" seru Rogue.  
"Sihirku tidak bekerja!" seru Lirienne dari bawah.  
"Tapi kau masih bisa lakukan sesuatu kan?!" Sting ikut berteriak.  
"Lirienne, kau penyihir alam! Di sekelilingmu adalah alam!" seru Jellal.  
"Tapi aku belum bisa mengendalikan api!" Lirienne beralasan.  
"Bukan apinya yang harus kau pikirkan! Alamnya!" Jellal mempertahankan perisai sihir.  
Mendengar ucapan Jellal, Lirienne terbelalak. Tiba-tiba saja, ia ingat sesuatu.  
Tunggu.. Di sini tidak hanya ada api.. Di sini ada tanah, batu, dan lahar, pikir Lirienne. Lahar bisa mengalir, jadi mungkin aku bisa mengendalikannya seperti air. Tidak, unsur lahar lebih dari air, ia lebih kental. Apalagi yang ada di sini?!  
Lirienne pun terus berpikir.  
"Lirienne-san!" seru Sting dan Rogue.  
AH! Itu dia! Udara! Lirienne pun akhirnya mendapat pencerahan -halah-. Ia pun mulai mengumpulkan tenanganya. "Haaa.." Semua udara di sekitarnya pun berkumpul. "Natsu! Aku akan membantumu!" serunya.  
"Lirienne!" Natsu menggerakkan kepala ke belakang.  
"Haaa! Air Magic : Wild Speed!" Udara yang Lirienne kumpulkan menuju ke arah Natsu, dan mendorongnya lebih cepat ke arah permata.  
"Hooo! Lenyaplah kalian semuaa! HAAAA!" Natsu mengaum dan memusnahkan shadow-shadow yang melindungi permata.  
"NATSU!" teriak semuanya.  
Natsu pun mengambil permata itu pada akhirnya. Dan seketika itu terjadilah ledakan di lembah kematian.

"ohok ohok " semuanya terbatuk asap hitam terlihat menyelimuti tempat tersebuyt.  
"Natsu!? Natsu!? dimana kamu?!" teriak Catherine memanggil manggil nama Natsu memastikan kondisi teman merangkap juniornya .  
"Natsu-san!" seru Sting.  
"Natsu Dragneel!" Rogue berteriak ke bawah lahar.  
"Aa.. Rogue, kurasa kau takkan menemukannya di sana," Sting sweat drop.  
"Natsu!" seru Lucy.  
"Lucy!"  
"Eh?" Lucy menoleh ke arah lain. Nampak di tengah-tengah lembah seorang pria yang tersenyum memamerkan giginya, lalu mengangkat sesuatu ke udara. Permata Suci Pertama telah berhasil direbut!  
"KITA BERHASIL!" seru Lirienne semangat.  
"Yeay!" Lucy high-five dengan Miku & Luka. "Bagus, Natsu!"  
"Kau hebat!" Leonard memuji.  
"hahhh syukurlah kau baik-baik saja natsu" Catherine tersenyum.  
"kami kira kamu sudah tidak ada lagi d dunia" canda mikuo langsung mendapatkan bogem mentah dri Natsu.

"ITTAII!"  
"ahahah syukurlah kamu tidak apa-apa" kata Kaito mendapat anggukkan dari Natsu.

Semunya merasa senang karena dapat menemukan permata mereka yang pertama.  
Disaat mereka sedang merayakan kesenangan mereka itu. Dari atas sebuah pohon Ginko terlihat bayangan 4 orang yang juga ikut tersenyum melihat mereka.

"Kita bertemu lagi ya? Yuuma" gumam salah satu dari keempat bayangan tersebut. Mereka terlihat tersenyum,ikut merasakan kebahagiaan yang sedang menyelimuti tokoh-tokoh kita ini.

"Kita akan bertemu lagikan. Yuuma,Catherine,dan Leonard" gumam salah satu dari akhirnya mereka lenyap tak tersisa.

"!" tiba2 saja Catherine mengalihkan pandangannya.  
" Catherine-san anda sedang apa?" tanya Miku.  
" ahh tdk ada apa-apa kok Miku" jawabnya langsung mendapatkan anggukan dari Miku tanda mengerti.  
"sepertinya tadi aku merasa ada yang sedang mengawasi kami" lanjut Catherine dalam hati.

" Baiklah ayoookk semuanya kita lanjutkan perjalanan" teriak Leonard bersemangat .  
"Haahhh capee!" teriak semuanya membuat Catherine, Lirienne, serta Leonard bersweatdrop ria.

"Hey, waktu kita tinggal 13 hari, tau?" Lirienne mengingatkan.  
"Sudahlah. Tak usah dipikirkan!" Sting tersenyum licik. Mendengarnya, Leonard langsung menendangnya 30 meter.  
"JABATAN KAMI TARUHANNYA!"  
"Hai, hai," Sting menyentuh kepalanya yang benjol.  
"Kau seharusnya tidak bertindak semaumu, Sting," Rogue mengingatkan.  
"Oke! Luka! Simpan permatanya!" seru Lirienne, yang disambut anggukkan dari gadis tersebut. Natsu pun memasukkan permata api ke bola kristal Luka.  
"Sekarang, kita ke mana?" tanya Lucy.  
"Kita akan ke Gua Roh," kata Leonard melihat peta. "Kuharap kita bisa sampai disana besok."  
"Leonard-san, aku kira kau memiliki sihir teleportasi?" Lirienne bertanya.  
"Tentu aku punya . Hanya saja saat ke-12 permata direbut. Sebagian sihirku tiba-tiba saja lenyap."terang Leonard.

"HEHH LENYAP!"  
"Betul juga... aku baru ingat."tiba-tiba saja Catherine mengeluarkan sebuah buku kuno dari segel sihirnya.  
" Apa itu ?" tanya Kaito.  
" Ini adalah buku kuno. Menurut buku ini ke 12 permata istana itu tersambung dengan sihir seluruh penduduk White Wind. Jadi bila ke 12 permata itu di curi maka akan berpengaruh besar terhadap sihir penduduknya juga." terang gadis itu.  
"Oke, kalau begitu, itu jelas. Aku tidak bisa menggunakan sihir gravitasi dan Leonard-san kehilangan sihir teleportasi. Ada kalian yang kehilangan sihir?" tanya Lirienne.  
"Aku tidak merasakan," Sting menggeleng.  
"Oy, Sting, kalau kau lebih jeli, kita para Dragons kehilangan sihir pemakan kita," Natsu menyahut.  
"Hah?"  
"Aku merasa sesak saat mencoba memakan api dari ledakan barusan. Sihir pemakan kita lenyap."  
"Jadi maksudmu.. Aku tidak akan bisa memakan apapun benda yang berwarna putih?!" Sting tiba-tiba berdiri.  
"Setidaknya sampai permata itu terkumpul," Rogue melipat tangan di dada.  
"He?! Rogue juga?!"  
"Aku jarang makan bayangan, jadi tak begitu masalah."  
"Jellal-san, apa yang hilang darimu?" tanya Sting.  
"Grand Chariot," Jellal menjawab datar.  
"Lucy-san?"  
"Hmm.. Entahlah.." Lucy berpikir.  
"Kurasa tidak semuanya hilang," Lirienne berpikir.  
" Memang tidak semuanya hilang. Namun jika permata tidak di kumpulkan dengan segera. Maka besar kemungkinan seluruh penduduk White Wind akan kehilangan seluruh sihirnya." Luki menambahkan keterangan Catherine tadi.  
"Kalau begitu kita harus bergerak cepat supaya aku bisa makan api lagi!" seru Natsu.  
"Ya! Dan aku harus bisa makan sesuatu yang putih lagi!" Sting ikut sependapat.  
"Bukankah kau baru saja berkata untuk tenang-tenang saja?!" Lucy berseru.  
"Alasan apapun yang kalian punya, intinya kita harus mendapatkan kembali semua permata itu," Jellal berdiri setelah duduk cukup lama. "Ini demi kerajaan, dan menghancurkan rencana Yozakura."  
"Setuju!" Lirienne mengangkat tangan.  
"Ayo!" Leonard menyemangati kawan-kawannya. Mereka pun segera berangkat, keluar dari lembah kematian.

Catherine : ok itu dia chapter 3nya!

Lirienne + Leonard : YEAHHH!

Mikuo: cihuy! tambah gajii~!

Leonard: HEYYYYY!

Yuuma + Luki: Dasar,Mikuo.

Catherine: AYO TUTUP CEP INI!

**ALL :JAA, MINNA-SAN! JIKAI O AISHIMASHOU, NE?!**

**MATTA AERU! XDD**

**Luki + Yuuma : RNR**

**Kaito + Luka + Mikuo + Miku: Pleasee~!**


	4. Lilian Valley - Our New Partner!

**Lirienne : *hiks hiks.. (nangis di pojokkan studio)**

**Natsu : Huh? Lirienne kenapa tuh? O.O**

**Lirienne : Hiks Hiks.. Aku sedih karena Rogue bilang dia bunuh Sting T_T HUAAA!**

**Sting + Rogue : HEE!**

**Rogue : Serius?! Aku gamungkin bilang gitu!**

**Sting : R-Rogue.. Benarkah itu?**

**Rogue : S-Sting!**

**Sting : Kalo begitu.. KITA PUTUS! (?) *lari kayak cewek lebay yg diputusin cowoknya ._.***

**Rogue : NOO! STING! COME BACK! *ulurin tangan***

**Lucy : STING DAN ROGUE YAOI! WHADDA?!**

**Catherine : Eh, fanfic-fanfic =="  
**

**Leonard : Maaf atas iklan yang tak jelas ini ._. Happy Reading, minna-san! ^^" *nutup layar di belakang Studio***

**Disclaimer** : Yamaha (Vocaloid Character); Hiro Mashima (Fairy Tail Character); CatLi Twins (Leonard, Catherine, and Lirienne Character)

**Genre** : Fantasy, Adventures, Humor, Friendship

**Rate : **T

**Summary : **White Wind Kingdom, adalah nama dari suatu Kerajaan sihir ,yang terkenal akan kehidupannya yang aman sentosa. Namun,pada suatu hari terjadi perang yang berujung pada jatuhnya ke-12 Permata kerajaan tersebut oleh sang musuh. . . Dan ini adalah cerita dari beberapa pemuda dan pemudi yang berjuang untuk mendapatkan permata itu kembali. Berhasilkah mereka mendapatkan permata tersebut? Dan bisakah mereka mengalahkan sang musuh itu?

"Jadi, sekarang kita harus ke Gua Roh?" kata Miku untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Miku, harus berapa kali kamu menanyakan hal itu?! Kita memang akan pergi ke Gua Roh!" jawab Catherine untuk yang kesekian kalinya juga. Sedikit pusing akan tingkah laku penakut dari sahabat perempuannya yang berambut teal itu. Membuat Catherine harus memijat keningnya pusing.

_"Ya ampun, salah apa daku punya temen sepenakut begini_," batin Catherine meringis sedih.

"Gua Roh tidak begitu menyeramkan kok, lagipula isinya bukan arwah orang yang sudah meninggal," ujar Lirienne.

"Lirienne-san pernah kesana?" tanya Rogue. "Aa. Itu dekat dengan tempat asalku."

Seketika, keadaan hening sejenak. Tiba-tiba..

"HEEE! JADI LIRIENNE BUKAN DARI WHITE WIND KINGDOM?!" seru semuanya kaget. "Ehehehe.. Aku baru masuk kerajaan 5 tahun lalu.." Lirienne menceritakan yang sebenarnya."Rumahku di Lilian Valley."

"Pantas saja kau tidak takut ke Gua Roh!" seru Natsu.

"Ehehe.." Lirienne cekikikan sendiri.

"Iya Miku, gua roh itu hanya nama. Tidak ada hal-hal mistis disana," ujar Luka mencoba menenangkan kegelisahan Miku. "Lagi pula yang hidup disitu hanya putri duyung dan kappa saja," lanjut Luki membaca buku ensiklopedianya tersebut.

"_Kapan dia bawa buku itu?!_" batin semuanya sweatdrop. "_Dasar kutu buku Megurine..!_" lanjut mereka.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di depan Gua Roh. Di dalamnya terlihat gelap. "Setelah keluar dari gua, ada danau. Airnya memang tidak beracun, tapi kalian tidak boleh meneguknya lebih dari satu kali," jelas Lirienne. "Kenapa?" tanya Lucy.

"Kalau kalian melakukannya, kalian akan jadi duyung."

"HEE!"

"Iya, duyung-duyung itu sebenarnya manusia. Katanya mereka terkutuk sesuatu. Jadi, mereka tidak bisa tidur dalam air. Mereka meminum air danau untuk membuat mereka menjadi manusia lagi, lalu tidur di dalam gua," jelas Lirienne.

"Jadi, air itu bekerja terbalik dengan manusia dan duyung?" ujar Jellal. "Yap."

"Aku terbayang-bayang Natsu-san jadi duyung.." Sting mendeath glare teman kembarnya itu. "HEY!" Natsu protes.

"Ayo masuk!" ajak Leonard. Mereka pun melakukan perintah.

"Oh iya, karena tempatini gelap dan licin, kalian harus berhati-hati ya," Catherine memperingatkan.

"Baikkk!"

"Ughh.. Kenapa gua ini gelap sekali?!" gerutu Catherine. "Catherine-san, anda takut ke-GELAP-an?" tanya Yuuma blak-blakkan, dengan penekanan pada kata 'Gelap'. "Apa katamu?! Enak saja!" Catherine berteriak.

"Huwaa huwaa.. Nggak disangka-sangka Catherine-san takut sama KE-GE-LAP-AN!" Kaito berdecak dengan nada mengejek, dan sama seperti Yuuma ia memberi penekanan khusus pada kosakata 'kegelapan'. "Ahahah!"

"Apa kamu bilang, dasar bakaito!"

"Ahahah Catherine-san takut KEGELAPAN! AHAHAHAH!" Mikuo meledek sang kapten angkatan udara sambil nari-nari nggak jelas. "Azz.. Mikuo ikutan lagi! Dengar ya, kalian dua baka! Aye gak takut kegelapan. Cuman takut jatuh.."

GUBRAK!

Semuanya sweatdrop berjamaah mendengar jawaban dari sang kapten angkatan udara itu. "CATHERINE-SAN! BISA LEBIH LUCU LAGI NGGAK?!" seru Sting. "Hadeh.. Emangnya gua ini terbuat dari ubin lantai yang habis dipel apa?! Pake takut jatuh, kan bukan jurang!"

"Waa~ Sting-chan marah.." goda Lirienne dan Lucy. "HEY! SIAPA YANG MENGIZINKAN KALIAN UNTUK MEMANGGILKU DENGAN BELAKANG CHAN?!" Sting kembali sweat drop.

"Oy, Sting.. Kecilkan suaramu.. Bisa-bisa wanita-wanita cantik terbangun, tahu tidak?" uja rLeonard berwajah merah.

BLETAKK!

"ITTAII! CATHERINE!" seru Leonard, sudah tahu pasti bahwa sahabat berapi-apinya itu yang membuat benjol merah muda di kepalanya.

"Sekarang bukan saatnya mikir wanita tahu, dasar hentai!"

"Hey, aku tidak hentai!"

"Malah mereka berdua yang bertengkar," Lucy sweat drop.

Mereka berjalan selama bermenit-menit. Hampir tiba diujung Gua. "Guanya tidak terlaludalam," Jellal menganalisa. Dan akhirnya, mereka sampai juga di ujung gua. Dan benarlah mereka menemukan danau itu. "Hee.. Indah juga ya.." ujar Lucy.

"Ingat, tidak boleh dari satu teguk!" ujar Leonard pada beberapa anak buahnya yang hendak minum. "Okee!" seru semuanya.

"Luki, katamu disini ada kappa kan?"

"Ahh, menurut buku ini sih begitu Catherine-san. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Ahh tidak ada apa-apa. Cuman penasaran doang sih. Tapi ya sudahlah," ujar Catherine membuat Luki bingung.

"Hey Luce, untuk apa kaubawa botol itu?" tanya Natsu penasaran, sehabis meminum seteguk air danau. "Untuk cadangan, Lirienne-san bilang khasiatnya tidak akan berkurang jika ditaruh dibotol," ujar Lucy yang menaruh satu liter air di botol minumnya.

"Kulihat tidak ada duyung atau kappa di sini," Jellal tiba-tiba sudah meneropongi danau dengan teleskop yang entah datang darimana. "Mereka hanya muncul pada malam hari, biasanya sekarang mereka gentayangan di gua," Lirienne menjawab.

"A-Apa?!" Jellal kaget. "Hahaha, nggaklah! Hanya bercanda. Mereka takut bertemu dengan pengunjung baru saja.."

Setelah beristirahat di danau, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan. "Aah~ Walau hanya seteguk segar juga," ujar Lucy. "Aku rasa aku ingin jadi duyung!"

"Kalau kau jadi duyung, memangnya ada pangeran yg mau meminangmu?" ledek Natsu. "HEE! MAKSUDMU APAA?!" Lucy protes.

"Hey.. Lirienne.." Leonard tiba-tiba berhenti, begitu juga semuanya. "Itukah.."

Terlihat bangunan-bangunan tua dan menara-menara menjulang. Di menara paling tinggi terdapat bendera biru bergambar bunga lili. "Itukah tempat asalmu?!"

"Yap!" seru Lirienne senang. "Ayo, kita kesana!"

"Eh, setauku kita harus mencari permata bukannya bernostalgia," ujar Sting.

"Heh, justru kalian harus menikmati Lilian Valley sebelum menerobos tempat yang bagaikan neraka, tau?!" Lirienne tidak terima tempat asalnya diremehkan Sting. "Kelihatannya menarik, ayo kesana!" seru Natsu. Akhirnya, mereka pun berjalan bersama, memasuki Lilian Valley.

"Huwaa, SUGOIII!" seru semuanya kagum. "Lirienne disini ada toko senjata tidak?" tanya Catherine saat memasuki Lilian Valley. "Disini ada toko buku gak?" Duo megurine bertanya dengan antusias. "Apa disini ada yang jua lgulungan sihir?" kali ini Leonard yang bertanya.

"Kalau toko senjata jarang ada, tapi ada satu dekat pabrik pembuat sepatu di tengah Lilian Valley. Toko buku ada banyak, ini kuberikan petanya," ujar Lirienne menjelaskan ,lalu memberikan peta pada Miku dan Mikuo. "Gulungan sihir juga dijual ditoko buku, Leonard-san, kau bisa pergi dengan Duo Hatsune ini."

"Huwaaa sugoi! Aku mau jalan-jalan ah! Miku, ayo!" Mikuo pun pergi sambil menarik Miku.

"SHOPPING TIMEEE!" teriak Catherine dan Luka, tak butuh waktu lama dan mereka sudah pergi dari tempat mereka berkumpul tadi.

"Bukankah dia belum diberikan peta menuju tempat jual senjata?" Rogue sweat drop. "Oh iya, aku lupa memberikannya," Lirienne menghadap ke atas.

"Tenang saja, Catherine kan bersama Luka, dia tidak mungkin nyasar," ujar Leonard. "Ah, begitu.." Sting pasrah.

"Oy, Luce! Ayo kita makan!" seru Natsu. "Hey, kita baru sampai dan kau sudah mau makan?!" Lucy terheran-heran.

"Oh, Lirienne-san!"

"E?" Lirienne menoleh ketika seseorang memanggil namanya. Nampak seorang gadis berambut biru muda bergelombang dan berpakaian cokelat tua tersenyum.

"Hoo! Juvia!" seru Lirienne. "Lama tak bertemu!"

"Ehehe.. Bagaimana kabarmu, Lirienne-san?" tanya Juvia. "Aku baik-baik saja!" seru Lirienne semangat. "Apa kakek sehat?"

"Um. Dia sudah sembuh dari penyakit strokenya bulan lalu," jelas Juvia.

"Waah! Melegakan sekali beritanya!" Lirienne ikut senang.

"Ano.. Lirienne, kami pergi sebentar," ujar Leonard mewakili Luki, Kaito, dan Yuuma, beserta dirinya sendiri. Lalu merekapun pergi secara bersamaan setelah mendapat anggukkan Lirienne. "Oh oke!" sahut si kapten angkatan laut memperjelas maksudnya.

"Eh, kita jalan-jalan juga yuk!"

"Ayo, bosan disini," ujar Natsu.

"Jaa, duluan ya, Juvia!"

"Um! Sampai jumpa lagi!"

Lirienne dan kawan-kawannya menyatu dengan penduduk Lilian Valley yang ramai. Mereka berkeliling di jalan utama tempat tersebut.

"Walau penduduknya ratusan orang, ramai juga ya," Lucy berpendapat.

"Lilian Valley ini sebenarnya daerah perdagangan, kerajaan biasa mengambil produk makanan dan bangunan di sini," Lirienne menuturkan. "Hee.. Sugoi desu ne.." ujar Rogue.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka menjauh dari kota, dan tiba di sebuah bukit. Mereka semua terkejut akan pemandangannya. "HUAAA! KIREII!"

Rupanya, tempat yang merekatemui adalah Padang Bunga Lili Putih yang luas. "Ini pasti kenapa namanya Lilian Valley," ujar Jellal pada Lirienne. "Ehehe.. Sou dane!" Lirienne tersenyum.

"Huaaa~ Indah sekali!" Lucy menyentuh bunga-bunga itu.

"Konon kalau kau memetiknya di saat langit cerah pada sore hari, harapanmu akan terwujud," Lirienne menceritakan kisah. "BENARKAH?!" Tiga Naga langsung histeris.

Namun tiba-tiba, Rogue membelalakkan mata seakanmelihat hantu. "Sting," ujarnya.

"Apa, Rogue?" Stingmembalas.

"Ada bau darah."

"Hah?"

"Hmm.. Aku memang mencium sesuatu.." Natsu menggerakkan kepalanya agar bisa mencium bau area itu. Jellal pun tengah celingak-celinguk untuk melihat apakah ada suatu -tiba, ia melihat sebuah batu berwarna merah karena darah. "Disana!" seru si pemuda berambut biru.

Maka, semuanya langsung bergerak menuju arah batu tergores darah itu. Mereka pun sampai, dan terkejut melihat seorang gadis muda berlumuran darah.

"WENDY!"

Sementara itu di tempat Catherine beserta Luka, mereka terlihat sibuk dengan kegiatan belanjanya yang seakan-akan tidak pernah berhenti. "Huwawawaaaaaa! Banyak sekali senjatanyaaa!" teriak Catherine yang saat itu sedang memborong beberapa senjata, mulai dari senjata modern sampai senjata traditional khas Lilian Valley pun ia beli. "Huwaaaa! Banyak sekali bukunyaa! Yang mana yang harus kubeli?!" gumam Luka bingung. "Semuanyaaa!" teriak Catherine yang masih asyik dengan ritual belanjanya itu. "Ahahahah! Okay, aku beli semuanyaa!" jawab Luka yang langsung memborong buku buku tersebut.

Di tempat duo Hatsune pun sama hebohnya. "Mikuo-nii..~ Apa inibagus ya?" tanya Miku yang saat itu sedang berbelanja pernak-pernik sihir. "Hmm hmm.. Bagus bagus! Kalo ini bagaimana menurut Miku?" tanya Mikuo sambil memperlihatkan setelan baju untuknya kepada sang adik tercinta.

"Huwaa! Sugoii! Kerenn Mikuo-nii! Miku juga mau beli!"

"Eh, apaaaaa?! Jangan! Nanti kita kembar lagi!"

"Ye elah, nggak apa-apa dong! Mikuo-nii, kita kan saudara!"

"Iya sih. Tapi beli kembaran NO WAY!"

"AHHHH pokoknya Miku belibaju itu juga!"

Dan pertengkaran dua Hatsune pun terjadi.

"Wah, wah, ada apaitu?"

"Ahahah lucu sekali.."

Itulah beberapa komentar orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Ada yang tertawa melihat tingkah konyol mereka yang sedang berbelanja, dan ada juga yang cuma geleng-geleng kepala. Miku dan Mikuo pun mengerjap-erjapkan mata melihat orang-orang yang juga berbelanja ditempat itu.

"Oy, Wendy! Ada apa denganmu?! Bangun!" seru Jellal panik. Di antara semua orang, mungkin ia yang paling panik akan keadaan Wendy.

"Wendy!" Natsu akhirnya membantu sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh gadis kecil itu.

"Wendy! Bertahanlah!" Lucy ikut-ikutan.

"Ergh.." Wendy mengerang. "K-Kalian.. S-Siapa.."

"Kau tidak ingat? Ini aku, Jellal! Ada Natsu, Lucy, Sting, dan Rogue, juga Lirienne! Kami dari White Wind Kingdom, tempat tinggalmu, kau mengenal kami?" Jellal berujar panjang lebar.

"J-Jellal.. N-Natsu.."

"Sebentar, akan kucoba sembuhkan lukanya," Lirienne menerobos diantara Sting dan Rogue dan mendekati tubuh kecil Wendy. Dari saku bajunya, ia mengeluarkan botol kecil yang berisi air. "Apakah itu air danau?" tanya Lucy.

"Um, aku juga sempat mengambilnya sedikit, karena ini dapat menghilangkan darah," ujar Lirienne dengan anggukkannya. Setelah itu, ia menuangkan seluruh isi botol ke atas kepala Wendy, dan darah Wendy pun lenyap.

"Ayo, kita rawat dia!" seru Lirienne.

Jellal pun menggendong Wendy di punggungnya, dan bersama semua orang, ia meninggalkan Lilian Hill itu.

Kembali kegiatan shoppingnya Catherine dan kawan-kawan. Kali ini mereka sudah selesai berbelanja. Dan saat ini sedang ketemuan di salah satu cafe yang ada di Lilian Valley tersebut. "Ya Ampun! Banyak sekali belanjaannya!" komentar Leonard saat melihat belanjaan Catherine dan juga Luka yang terlampau banyak itu.

"Ahahahha.. Biarlah, toh kita juga belinya yang bisa dipakai bersama-sama," ujar Catherine sambil tertawa. "Huuuhh, dasar!" Leonard dan yang lain kecuali Luka, hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka. "Daripada kita berdiam diri di sini.. Lebih baik kita cari yang lain," kata Yuuma.

"Oh iya! Kita melupakan yang lain!"

"Sampai lupa dengan Lirienne dan kawan-kawan!"

"Ayo kita cari mereka!" Semunya pun pergi mencari teman-teman mereka yang lain.

Sementara itu, terlihat Wendy di suatu rumah kecil, berbaring sementara Juvia berusaha memperban luka-lukanya. "Terima kasih, Juvia, sudah mau menyediakan tempat," ujar Lirienne. "Ah, sama-sama," Juvia mengangguk.

"Siapa yang kira-kira melakukannya?" Rogue berpikir.

"Sting, sebaiknya kaucari yang lain," perintah Lirienne. "Kenapa aku harus terima perintah darimu?"

"Sting!" seru Lucy. "Okay!" Akhirnya, Sting melaksanakan perintah.

"Hey."

"Apa Kaito?"

"Kalian tahu apa yang kupikirkan?"

"Apa itu?" Semuanya mulai penasaran dengan si pria berambut biru tua tersebut yang siap membeberkan analisisnya. "Desa ini sebenarnya kecil. Hanya saja..."

"Seperti labirin, heh?" Yuuma melengkapi. "IYAAAAAA!"semuanya bersorak.

"Berapa lama kita disini?"

"Sekitar 50 Menit, Catherine-san."

"Oh okay, sankyu Luka!"

"Sama-sama!"

"LIRIENNE! NATSU! LUCY! STING! ROGUE! JELLAL! DIMANA KALIAAANNNNNNNN!" teriakkan mereka semua membahana di penjuru Lilian Valley.

"BERISIK!"

"Eh? Suara itu.." Leonard mencoba menebak. "Sting!"

Pemuda berambut blonde itu tengah berlari-lari menghampiri mereka. "Ayo, kuantar kalian ke tempatsemuanya!" seru Sting. "Yossh! Ayo pergi!"seru Leonard mengomando.

Di tempat itu, Lirienne yang duduk kaget. "Aku merasakan sesuatu!"

"Lirienne?" Jellal menoleh ke belakang, pasalnya kapten angkatan laut itu berada di belakang punggungnya. "Tidak mungkin," Lirienne menutup satu matanya. "Permata kedua ada di sini!"

"HAH?!" Semuanya kaget. "Lirienne-san, apa maksudmu?" Juvia bertanya.

"Permata Pasir.. Ada disini!"

"Lirienne!" Leonard tiba-tiba masuk, bersama dengan yang lain. "Leonard-san," ujar Rogue.

"Apakah itu benar? Permata pasir ada di sini?!" tanya Sting. "Um. Aku merasakannya," Lirienne menggangguk. Leonard pun melihat ke sekeliling, dan menemukan Jellal yang duduk di sebelah ranjang. "Siapa itu?"

"Wendy Marvel, anggota Angkatan Laut yang paling muda," ujar Rogue. "Anda tidak ingat?"

Leonard mendekati Wendy, dan terkejut melihat gadis itu terluka parah. "Siapa yang melakukan ini?!" serunya marah. "Ada apa ini?" tanya Catherine saat melihat Wendy yang terluka parah. "Luka, ini..!" Miku kaget melihat luka-luka Wendy. "Kamu benar, Miku!" Luka membenarkan perkataan Miku. "Kita harus segera mengobatinya!" lanjutnya. "Tapi kita tidak mempunyai tanaman itu!" Miku panik.

"Ada apa ini Miku, Luka? Memang kenapa dengan Wendy?" tanya Catherine bingung.

"Catherine-san, Wendy.. Dia terkena infeksi racun. Walau dilihat dari luar terlihat seperti luka biasa, tapi..." Luka memotong perkataannya. Dia terlihat memegang tangan Wendy. Semuanya kaget. "I-Itu tidak mungkin!" Catherine kaget melihat apa yang ada disana.

Ditangan gadis tersebut terlihat sebuah benjolan memanjang yang berbentuk seperti segel. "Mungkinkah..."

"Ya, ini adalah racun yang dibuat dengan menggunakan sihir kegelapan. Padahal penggunaan sihir ini telah dilarang berabad-abad lalu," terang Miku.

"A.. Apa?!" seru Lucy kaget. "Kita harus membalas untuk Wendy! Ayo!" seru Natsu yang sudah berapi-api.

"Tunggu!" Jellal menarik syal si naga api dari belakang. "Ouch! Jellal! Aku kecekek!" Natsu berteriak.

"Sihir langka seperti itu, yang bisa melakukannya hanya Yozakura," Jellal menuturkan. "Tapi kurasa, Yozakura membuat segel yang lebih sempurna dari ini. Berarti ada seseorang di bawah Yozakura."

"Dia pasti penjaga permata pasir itu, aku yakin!" Lirienne mengangguk.

"Lagipula, siapa yang mengirim Wendy untuk bertugas di tempat ini?" Lucy bertanya. "Aku tidak pernah menugaskan Wendy," Lirienne berusaha menggali memorinya. "Waktu itu kapten angkatan laut bukan aku, dan Wendy masuk ke White Wind sebelum aku. Pasti kapten angkatan laut sebelumnya."

"Kalau tidak salah, namanya Gray Fullbuster," Leonard mengingat-ingat. "Eh? Gray-sama?!"Juvia sontak menyebutkan nama pemuda itu.

"Juvia! Kau tahu Gray siapa?" Lirienne berusaha bertanya.

"Setelah ia mengundurkan diri dari White Wind Kingdom, Gray-sama tinggal di Lilian Valley ini selama 3 tahun. Tapi, beberapa bulan yang lalu ia menghilang," jelas Juvia.

"Kalau begitu, kita harus mencarinya!" seru Sting.

"Luka, Miku, kalian disini obati Wendy sebisa kalian. Yang lain ikut aku. Kita cari Gray!" komando Leonard. "BAIKK!"

"Lirienne, kau tunjukkan arah menuju lokasi permata itu!" Leonard menambahkan. "Baiklah! Ayo!" Semuanya keluar dari rumah itu.

"Ano.. Apa tumbuhan yang dapat menyembuhkan luka Wendy, Miku-san, Luka-san?" tanya Juvia. "Tumbuhan itu..."Miku bingung harus bicara apa. "Fugue Mushroom, WhiteGold Lily, dan Cosmos-Ciel. Beberapa mungkin masih bisa ditemukan di sini, kurasa.." lanjut Luka.

"Em.. Sebenarnya.."Juvia menundukkan muka. "Juvia punya tanaman itu di rumah Juvia.."

"Benarkaahh?! Ayo, kita harus mendapatkan tanaman tersebut sebelum terlambat! Miku, kamu disini jaga Wendy!"

"Baik!"

"Juvia dimana rumahmu!?" tanya Luka to the point. "Ayo, Juvia tunjukkan!" Juvia dan Luka pun keluar rumah.

Leonard dan kawan-kawan masih berlari. Rupanya mereka sampai di bagian ujung Lilian Valley. "HUAA! Tempat apa ini,Lirienne! Kenapa semuanya berwarna merah?!" Sting mulai ketakutan. "Ini adalah The Future of Despair, dinamakan demikian karena dulu bagian Lilian Valley ini menggunakan sihir terlarang dan akhirnya memisahkan diri dari Lilian Valley," ujar Lirienne.

Angin pun berhembus kencang. "KYAAA!" seru semuanya menahan tiupan angin.

"Ahahahhaa!"

"Suara itu... Yozakura! Tunjukkan dirimu!" seru Catherine memanggil nama wanita tersebut.

"Ahahaha... Kita bertemulagi heh? Penyihir kecil!"

"Aku tidak kecil!" Lirienne protes. "Yang dia maksud kitasemua, tahu?!" Sting kesal.

"Mungkin kalian sedang mencari orang ini?" Yozakura dengan sihirnya, memunculkan seorang pemuda berambut biru donker dan memeluk lehernya. Natsu, Jellal, dan Lucy terkejut. "GRAY!"

"Dia adalah salah satu pelayanku, kalian tahu? Aku tidak percaya Gray berani mengkhianati kalian.."

"Kau!" Rogue menggertakkan gigi. "Cepat hilangkan segel sihir yang ada pada Wendy!" tuntut Jellal.

"Segel? Oh.. Mintalah pada Gray. Dia yang memasangkannya."

Segera, semua orang terkejut.

"Aku tahu Wendy adalah salah satu penyihir muda yang terkuat. Jika aku menghancurkannya lebih dulu, akan sangat gampang bagiku menghancurkan White Wind Kingdom," kata Yozakura. "Kau.. Janga nbercanda!" Natsu tidak percaya.

"Untungnya Gray datang padaku, dan ia dengan senang hati memberikan semua informasi mengenai Wendy. Kelemahannya adalah sihir segel, ya kan?"

"Yozakura..! Kau sudahkelewatan! Aku takkan memaafkanmu!" seru Lirienne.

"Huh, Gray, tangani mereka." Setelah itu, Yozakura menghilang. "Kalian berhati-hati, diasangat kuat," Mikuo memperingatkan. "Baik!"

Juvia dan Luka saat ini sudah tiba di rumahnya Juvia. "Juvia, dimana tanaman-tanamannya?!"

"Ini!" Juvia membawa dua guci yang berisi Fugue Mushroom dan bunga Cosmos. "Kalau White Gold Lily, bisa anda temukan di halaman belakang rumah Juvia."

"Ice Make : Cannon!" Gray menembakkan es-es ke semua 'musuh'nya. "Fire Dragon Slash!" Natsu membakar es-es itu.

"Lirienne, kau bisa melihat permatanya?!" ujar Jellal yang berlari cepat, hendak lompat kearah Gray. "Entahlah, aku belum bisa merasakannya!" Akhirnya, kedua penyihir itu melompat.

"Wind Magic : Dazzling Torpedo!"

"Grand Chariot!"

"Rasakan ini!" teriak Mikuo yang sedang berusaha untuk menggigit Gray. Namun dengan lincah dia menghindar dan berbalik menyerang Mikuo. "Arkhhh!"

"Mikuo!" teriak Catherine.

"Hyaaatt!" Kaito mencoba menyerang Gray dari arah belakang, namun dengan cekatan Gray menghindari serangan tersebut. "Cih! Ini akan menyusahkan! Luki! Identifikasi musuh!" komando Leonard. "Baik!"

"Yuuma kita serang dia bersama-sama," lanjut kapten angkatan darat tersebut. "Roger!" Kemudian mereka berduapunmencoba menyerang Gray.

"Baiklah sepertinya segini cukup. Sebaiknya kita kembali ke tempat Wendy," ujar Luka.

"Ice Make : Shield!" Gray membuat perisai pertahanan. "Gyaah!" Leonard terlempar.

"Gray! Sadarlah!" Natsu dalam wujud naga membawa Lucy di punggungnya. "Natsu, kita harus melakukan Unison Raid!" ujar Lucy.

"Fire Dragon Roar!"

"Gate of The Scorpion, I open thee! Scorpio!"

Segera auman naga Natsu dan topan pasir roh zodiak Lucy menghantam si penyihir es, namun hanya membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah. "Catherine-san! Dia diarahmu!" seru Lucy.

"Roger. Gray sadarlahh!" teriak Catherine. Segera, ia menendang Gray dengan jurus beladirinya disertai dengan sihir. Gray yang mendapatkan serangan tersebut terjatuh terguling ditanah. "Tch!" decih Gray. "Luki!" seru Leonard. "Roger! Identifikasi selesai!"

"Bagaimana?!"

"Sepertinya kalung itu yang menghipnotis Gray! Dan lihat! Dia memakai Liontin yang terbuat dari Permata Pasir!" ujar pria bersurai merah musa itu. "Begitukah? Hmm baiklah .Sepertinya untuk urusan itu.. Luki! Kamu bisa mematahkan sihir hipnotisnya Yozakura?" tanya Leonard.

"Baiklah! Tolong beri waktu!" serunya membaca buku mantranya itu. "Semuanya lindung iLuki!" komando Catherine.

"Baik!"

"Luce, kau bisa memakaisihir pasir kan?! Sebaiknya kau bantu Luki!" ujar Natsu yang sudah mendarat. "Oke!" Lucy tersenyum. "Scorpio!"

"Yossh!" Scorpio berdiri di belakang Luki. "Lucy, aku butuh bantuanmu!" seru Luki.

Sementara itu, Luka dan Juvia sampai di rumah tempat Wendy dirawat.

"Ini! Sudah kami temukan!"ujar Juvia.

"Luki, kau siap?!"seru Leonard. "Siap hanya butuh air!" serunya.

"Syukurlah kalian kembali!" Miku memperhatikan kedua orang yang di depannya. "Miku, ini tanamannya, dan ini bunga cosmo yang kita cari!" seru Luka memberikan kantung tanaman itu.

"Baik, secepatnya akan kuracik!"

"Kuharap Wendy bisasegera sembuh!" seru Juvia penuh harap.

"LUKI!" serus emuanya.

"Ayo Luki, kamu pasti bisa!" gumam Luki. "Avec l'eau!" Ia pun memunculkan air dengansihirnya. Segera seluruh daerah itu tergenang oleh air.

"Etendez mon appel! Apportez, cette magia noire. Soluble dans, dans l'eau cette. S'il vous plait, jeunesse en face de moi! ETENDRE L'EAU!" teriak Luki mengakhiri mantranya.

Seluruh air yang menggenangi daerah tersebut tiba-tiba menjadi kristal, lalu kembali kebentuknya semula. Lalu di sekeliling Gray muncul pusaran air yang menariknya, dan dalam sekejap tempat itu diselubungi oleh air yang berwarna hitam. Tidak lama kemudian air hitam tersebut menghilang digantikan oleh pemandangan bunga lili berwarna-warni. Dan di tengah-tengahya terlihat seorang pemuda yang tertidur tak sadarkan diri.

"Kerja bagus Luki! Lucy tugasmu!" komando Leonard.

"Scorpio! Ambil permatanya!" Lucy berteriak.

"Sand Buster!" Scorpio mengarahkan jurus pasirnya ke arah permata pasir itu. Permata itupun keluar dari liontin yang dikenakan Gray dan melayang di udara. Akhirnya, Lucy pun berhasil mengambilnya. "Minna! Kita berhasil!"

"YEAY!" seru semuanya gembira.

"Fyuh," Leonard mengusap keringat. "Pekerjaan bagus semuanya!" Tiga kapten pun hanya tersenyum melihat anak-anak buahnya masing-masing.

"Ergh.. Ergh.." Gray perlahan membuka matanya. "Di mana.."

"Oy, kau sudah sadar?" Natsu menjadi objek pertama yang dilihat Gray. "Gyaah! N-Natsu?!" Gray mundur. "Oi! Lama tak jumpa Gray," Natsu hanya tersenyum.

"Sebaiknya kita bawa dia kembali," Jellal mengusulkan.

Akhirnya, semua kembali ke Lilian Valley. Satu berita gembira pun muncul di tengah-tengah mereka. "Konnichiwa, minna-san.. Ehehe.." Wendy berdiri menyambut mereka, walau tubuhnya penuh perban.

"Wendy!" seru Lucy senang."Syukurlah!"

"Luka dan Miku hebat!" puji Leonard.

"Ahaha.. Kami kan peri dan penyihir penyembuh," kata Luka. "Sudah sewajarnya kami menyembukan, bukankah begitu?" lanjut Miku mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Ahaha, iya deh!"

Lirienne tiba-tiba terlihat mendeath glare Gray. "Ceritakan semua yang terjadi.. Mantan kapten.." Nada bicaranya sadis.

"Hmm.. Jadi Yozakura menjanjikanmu sesuatu dan kau berhasil tertipu?" Jellal menyimpulkan setelah mendengar kisah Gray.

"Aa. Otakku memang sedang jenuh saat itu, jadi aku lengah. Ia berhasil memperdayaku," Gray mengangguk. "Kita harus cepat, sebelum Yozakura memperdaya orang lagi!" ujar Rogue.

"Ano.."

Semua berbalik ke belakang ketika mendengar suara Wendy. "Boleh aku ikut dengan kalian?"

"Hmm.. Tentu Wendy-chan," ujar Catherine tersenyum. "Lagipula semakin banyak orangbukankah semakin bagus heh?" ucap Kaito mendapat anggukan dari semuanya. "Juvia kamu tidak ikut bersama kita? Gray juga?" tanya Luka kepada kedua orang tersebut.

"Umm.. Ano.. Juvia ingin merawat Gray-sama.."

Mendengarnya, Gray kaget. "Juvia?!"

"EHM EHM!" seru Natsu, Lucy, dan Lirienne heboh.

"G-Gray-sama.. Kau terluka juga.. Ini sebagai balas budi Juvia karena Gray-sama pernah menyelamatkan Juvia.."

Gray pun terdiam, lalu menghadap semua orang. "Minna, aku akan tinggal di sini. Aku akan menebus kesalahanku."

"Baiklah, kau cukup berwibawa untuk mengatakannya," Leonard menyetujui keputusan Gray.

"Sampai jumpa, Gray! Juvia!" seru Lirienne yang siap meninggalkan kampung halamannya lagi. "Semoga berhasil!" seru Juvia. "Terima kasih sudah berkunjung!"

"Sampai jumpa lagi!" seru semua prajurit White Wind Kingdom tersebut. "Yosh! Aku akan berusaha membantu!" Wendy memasang muka seriusnya, yang dirasa lucu.

"Ahaha.. Ganbatte, Wendy-chan!" seru Leonard.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Lirienne : Hiks hiks.. Okee.. Itu dia.. *nangis* Untuk.. *nangis* Chapter keempatnya.. *nangis* Maaf bila ada salah-salah kata dan perbuatan yang dilakukan karakter dalam fanfic ini (emangnya pidato ==")  
Natsu : Editor, jangan cengeng gitu nape! Malu nih ama readers ._.  
Lirienne : Hiks.. Gomen.. T_T Peristiwa Rogue mengingatkanku pada Jellal.. Hiks..  
Direktur : Oke, minna! Sekali lagi kami mohon maaf atas ketidak jelasan iklan ini :D Jaa, minna-san! Matta aeru ne! ^^" *menutup acara tanpa tahu apa yg sedang terjadi (?)*


End file.
